Fire in the Blood
by sweetp-1
Summary: An ancient enemy. A new threat. The pack agrees to help the Cullens defeat Victoria, but Seth soon discovers that nothing is as it seems. Eclipse AU. OOC. Slash and dark themes.
1. Prologue

_Welcome to my new story. This is a (very) Alternate Universe story and I will twisting much and keeping little. It's based on canon events but it IS NOT a canon story. If you read Once we were Kings then I should warn you that this is something else entirely. It is a much darker story featuring violence and slash, so if this doesn't sound like your thing then you should probably click the X now. _

_If you're still with me...I hope you'll enjoy!_

_S. Meyer owns all things Twilight. _

_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**

Sharp claws slash and shred the thin nylon of the tent.

For a split second it is as if time stands still.

All he can hear is the heavy thump-thump of his heart, the blood and adrenaline gushing through his veins like a deafening roar.

Tatters of fabric flutter in the wind like tiny, white flags.

Then, there is only chaos. Screams fill the air as they pounce in an angry snarling blur of fur. Biting, slicing, decimating. Blood drips from razor sharp teeth. Bones crack under the weight of too-huge paws. There are pieces of flesh flying through the air, and no more screams.

In the moonlight the blood looks nearly black, and the coppery tang of it hangs heavy in the air.

It's his first kill.

He feels sick to his stomach. It's impossible for a wolf to throw up, but that's the sensation that's washing over him as he stands and surveys the devastation around him.

The other wolves don't appear disturbed and they continue to rip and tear, the noise of bodies being torn apart filling his ears with revulsion.

In his mind he can hear their thoughts; they're high on the bloodlust as they succumb to the most basic, visceral part of their animal nature. It's fevered and frenzied - savagery in its purest form.

They don't feel any remorse. In fact, he thinks they even _enjoy_ it.

Catching his thoughts, the largest wolf in the pack turns, watching him menacingly with cold, yellow eyes.

He carefully makes his mind blank, and then lowers his head, closing his eyes as he buries his muzzle in the still-warm entrails of the dead hiker.


	2. Chapter 1

_Grateful thanks and much love to Yellowglue who prereads and Betham who betas. All ten chapters are written so expect regular updates._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**

* * *

**

Charlie Swan takes his newspaper to the dining room table - where the light is better. Of course, it also offers him a better view out to the driveway where his daughter is right now, talking to her two suitors.

He knows he ought to feel sorry for Bella who, as it appears, seems to be caught in some sort of melodramatic teenage love triangle with both Edward and Jake, but he can't help but feel grateful that at least she has two strong young men watching out for her.

Today, the newspaper has a front page article about the animal attacks up in the National Park, and Charlie can feel a stress headache forming behind his eyes. The last thing he needs right now is a mass hysteria outbreak in Forks, but now that it's hit the front page it's inevitable that his workload as the local law enforcement officer will soon include dealing with panicked phone calls from overprotective Moms and prank call-ins from bored teenagers.

At least the reporter doesn't seem privy to some of the more horrific details; or if she does know the full story, she's sparing the townsfolk from the gory reality of what's really been happening. Charlie's stomach turns as he thinks about the remains that have been recovered. They're saying that it's animals; but after twenty years on the force, and even longer living on the Peninsula, he's never seen anything like it. Bodies mutilated and eviscerated beyond recognition. And the blood. God, there's always so much blood. He can't shake the feeling that there is something sinister and suspicious going on. He can only hope that Bella heeds his warnings not to go up into the forest.

As his thoughts turn back to his daughter, he glances up again to check that she's still outside, and grimaces as he sees Edward wrap his arm around her shoulder.

It's only been a few months since Edward's sudden reappearance in his daughter's life, and even though Bella claims to love him, Charlie still can't find it in himself to think generous thoughts about the young man with cold hands. When Edward left Bella it almost destroyed her, and Charlie doesn't know that he'll ever be able to forgive him, even if his daughter has been able to. For a black and white man, with a simple life and interests that don't extend much further than sports and fishing, it's disturbing to interact with someone who seems so..._otherworldly_. Charlie has always felt that there was more to Edward, something secret and complicated; and he doesn't like it.

For the hundredth time, Charlie wonders why Bella doesn't just choose Jake. After all, they've known each other since they were kids and Jake's father is Charlie's best friend. Jake's been a good friend to Bella, and Charlie knows that his feelings for his daughter are wholesome - there's nothing to be worried about there. Jake is _safe_. He hasn't ever abandoned Bella and he doesn't make Charlie feel uneasy like Edward does.

Right now, Bella needs to be safe.

Outside on the driveway, the air is thick with tension as Edward and Jacob glare at each other.

"I just wanted to make sure you were...you went away, and I was worried," Jacob says. Edward can see in Jacob's thoughts a flare of hatred directed at him; for making him feel like he has to make excuses to see Bella, for wanting to turn her into a _bloodsucker_, for coming back and stealing what Jacob has come to regard as his own.

"What he means is; he's come to check that you're still human," Edward says, with obvious derision in his voice. He wishes Jacob would just leave. He doesn't trust him; with Bella, or in general. There's something ..._off_...about the tone of his thoughts. Being in Jacob's head is different from most, and Edward doesn't think it's just because he's a shape-shifter. It's like his head has 50 channels but Edward can only see one or two. It's unnerving.

It's bad enough that Bella insists on being "friends" with him, but Edward can't stand him, and is angry that Jacob is here ruining the end of what has been a nice weekend away for them both. They needed the time away, the chance to try and mend the hurt - to just be together. Since he came back - since she went to Italy to save him - there has been an unease, an uncertainty between them that was never there before. Edward had hoped having some time away together would fix it...or something. He can't say things are _right_, but everything is OK - and that's as much as he can hope for at the moment. Well, everything was OK until the point Jacob showed up on his rusty motorbike, all rippling muscles and tanned skin. Does the kid not own a shirt?

"We just went to Florida to see my Mom!" Bella sighs. She sounds like she's getting annoyed now, and Edward can't help but smile to himself.

The issue of changing Bella has become something of a sore point for them both. He's been trying to convince her to wait, but she is fixated on the idea of becoming a vampire as quickly as possible. He's worried that she sees it as a fix-it-all; that once she is a vampire too, everything between them will go back to the way it was before. They've tentatively agreed to a compromise; to wait until after graduation, but Edward is still hesitant and wonders if he'll be able to convince her to delay it. For once, Jacob's open distaste for anything vampire may actually work in his favor since he's obviously just as worried about Bella rushing into such a huge life-changing decision as Edward is.

Still, this is an issue for him and Bella, alone.

"Maybe you should just mind your own business," Edward mutters under his breath, but Jacob has heard it.

"She_ is_ my business," he sneers back. Immediately, Edward reacts to the possessive tone in Jacob's voice and his hands clench into fists at his side. Jacob takes a step forward as a growl rises up in Edward's throat. He doesn't want to lose his temper or upset Bella, but the urge to wipe the smug look off Jacob's face is hard to ignore.

Bella sighs and pulls herself away from Edward's arm.

"You guys..." She starts to speak, but Jacob cuts her off. Edward rolls his eyes at the kid's obvious lack of manners.

"Tell that hulk of a brother of yours to stay off our land." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Edward knows Jacob has the upper hand now. He tried not to react, but he can tell from the glint in Jacob's eyes that a flash of guilt crossed his face.

Jacob knows: he hasn't told Bella.

"What?" Bella asks, glancing anxiously between the two young men. "Why would they go on the Rez?"

"He hasn't told you?" Jacob feigns a sympathetic tone, but his eyes are cold and hard as he glances up at Edward.

"Told me what?" Bella asks slowly. Edward can hear the unease in her voice, and he imagines how satisfying it would be to just punch Jacob in the face for interfering like this. He's always there, always meddling. Edward wanted to tell Bella when the time was right; or, if he's being perfectly honest: not at all**,** if he could possibly help it. And now, this impulsive, annoying ..._brat_...is going to just blurt it right out.

"There's a vampire hanging around. We've been tracking her for a few weeks now - almost had her over the weekend, until this lot got in the way, of course." Jacob waves his hand dismissively in Edward's direction. "She's pretty slippery, but we'll get her eventually."

"Victoria?" Bella's face is as white as a sheet, and Edward can hear the quickening of her heartbeat.

"We can take care of it." Edward glares at Jacob, fuming that he has made Bella scared and worried for no reason. She's already been through enough, and as far as he is concerned she didn't need to know about this. His family got rid of James, and they will do the same with Victoria. It really is none of Jacob's concern.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Bella turns on him, her eyes wide and full of disappointment. Edward hates to see how vulnerable she looks right now, and he feels another pang of guilt that no matter what he does, he always ends up hurting her.

"I was going to tell you when we'd dealt with it. I didn't want you to worry, sweetheart." Edward ignores Jacob and touches Bella lightly on the hand. It's meant to be comforting, but she flinches back from his touch.

"You...lied to me?" Her voice is a whisper, cracking, hurting. There's an unspoken "again" in her question.

Edward knows then that he has lost this particular battle. The only reason he didn't say anything earlier was because he wanted to protect her. To keep her safe, and make some small amends for what he did to her when he left. He still feels guilty about leaving her and is convinced that, despite what she says to the contrary, she really was trying to kill herself when she dived off the cliff at La Push. He owes it to her to make sure she never has to worry about anything, ever again.

"Bella..." he pleads, but she's already pulling on the spare helmet Jacob "just happened" to have with him, and when he climbs on his bike, she follows after him. Edward can tell from the way her jaw is flexing and the short, sharp movements she's making as she settles herself behind Jacob that she's close to crying.

He hates it when she cries.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go," Bella says angrily. She doesn't look at Edward.

In his head, Jacob is replaying memories of Bella and him riding their motorcycles together; the shared interest that Edward can never be part of. Edward hates motorcycles; they're nothing more than death traps, but he's not sure if it is Bella's propensity for accidents that makes the idea of her riding a bike so abhorrent, or the fact that she does so with Jacob.

In Jacob's mind, Bella is pressed against his back, her body flush with his, her hands snaked across his abdomen as her thighs wrap around his legs. "You're so warm," she says with awe. Underneath them, the bike rumbles down the road, sending hot, pleasurable vibrations straight to Jacob's groin. It's a shockingly erotic image, and Edward wants to pull Bella off the motorcycle and forbid her to ever see Jacob again.

Jacob knows exactly what he's doing to Edward, and he smirks at him as the bike roars to life.

Nothing Edward could say now is going to stop Bella leaving, so he doesn't say anything. He watches silently as they take off, black smoke billowing behind them as they disappear down the road.

Edward decides that Jacob Black is the most infuriating, obnoxious..._shit_...that he has ever met.

He's angrier than he can remember being in a long time. Angry at Bella for always being so stubborn, angry at himself for letting Bella get on that bike, angry at Jacob for planning on taking his girlfriend to the beach where they'll lie in the sun and do the things normal people do.

Mostly just angry at Jacob.

The brick paver is pulverised by Edward's frustrated kick, rust-colored dust flying into the air. Belatedly, he remembers Bella's father is home, and he decides it would probably be best if he headed back to his house.

He climbs back into his Volvo, revving the motor and pulling out into the street in a spray of gravel and squealing tires.

He knows he's made exactly the same mistake he made last time; patronizing Bella without even meaning to. She's probably going to whine to Jacob about how he always makes her feel like a child, and is always making decisions for her. It's true to some extent, but Edward truly feels like he has her best interests at heart. He didn't mean to make her feel insignificant, but he honestly thought that the situation would have been resolved by now and that he could just tell her when it was all over. It's more than a little worrying that Victoria continues to elude not only the Cullens, but also the wolf pack.

It's hard for Edward to keep his car pointed in the direction of home, and not the Reservation. It's driving him crazy thinking of Bella down there with Jacob, but he knows if he follows her it will only destroy all the progress they made this weekend in Florida. He can't say Bella fully trusts him again yet, but at least she seems to have forgiven him. Things are... _good_, but there's still a tentativeness that wasn't there before, and Edward mentally curses Jacob for making her second-guess him again.

Thinking about Jacob Black makes the anger inside him flare up again, and he hits the steering wheel in frustration.

Bella is his. And the sooner Jacob realizes it, the better.


	3. Chapter 2

_Betham fixed all my mistakes and Yellowglue held my hand. Ms. Ambrosia made me a gorgeous banner - please go check out the link on my profile! _

_I've used canon events (not always the correct timeline), but that's about the only resemblance to SM's Eclipse. _

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**

Sue Clearwater sighs as she turns on the hot water, watching the sink slowly fill with bubbles. After a day of gardening her hands are sore, and she lets the warm water soothe them, hoping a few minutes spent on chores will alleviate her concerns.

But however much she concentrates on scrubbing away the sticky remains of last night's rice pudding, her thoughts refuse to budge from her children.

She's worried about them.

Leah, the eldest, seems to be going through a particularly difficult time. Sue remembers what is was like to be young and in love, and how every heartbreak seemed to be the end of the world, but ever since Sam broke up with her, Leah has been distant, depressed...difficult. Sue despairs that her daughter will never smile again. It's been six months and yet there doesn't seem to be any change, any sign that Leah will be able to move on and live a life that doesn't include Sam.

Sue knows that her husband's death just a few months earlier has come as a double blow for her daughter, who idolized her father in the way that only daughters can do. She wishes she knew how to help her, knew what to say to break through the sullen disinterest that seems to be Leah's new personality, but sometimes it's hard to find the energy to help other's mourn when you're trying not to drown in your own grief.

And Seth. Her little boy is all grown up now. Gone is the scrawny, tousle-haired youth with dirty, scraped knees; in his place is a young man with stubble on his chin. Six foot and still growing, wide shoulders and strong, muscled legs. Sometimes, his cheeky grin seems like the only reminder of the boy that once was. It's hard for Sue to believe Seth is 18 now.

On the surface, Harry's death didn't seem to affect him like it did Leah. He didn't retreat into himself, hide out in his room for days, communicate in mono-syllabic grunts. But Sue hears him crying at night. She knows his brave face is for her, that he's doing his best to look after his family now his father is gone. He tells her he's working at the store to save money for an electric guitar, but she sees the extra cash he puts in the jar in the kitchen. He's a good boy, but she worries that he's not allowing himself time to just be a teenager. He used to be fun-loving, his light-hearted laugh filling the rooms of their simple weatherboard house. Now, he's serious and lost.

Well, he used to be; until Sam took him under his wing. Sue doesn't dwell on the irony that the young man who is responsible for her daughter's heartbreak is also the one to become a psuedo-father figure for her son. She no longer has to worry that Seth might end up hanging out with the wrong crowd or go off the rails. Seth has someone to look up to now, and whatever she thinks about the way he treated Leah, she's thankful that Sam is looking out for Seth.

At that moment, Seth is at Sam's house; in the garage where no one will hear them.

Sam grunts as his fist connects with Seth's jawbone, making the boy's head whip back, a dark red bruise already staining his face.

Seth falls to the floor, hoping that if he lies prone and vulnerable Sam will stop.

But he doesn't.

Instead, he trades his fists for his feet, kicking Seth in the soft flesh of his belly. Seth rolls himself in a ball, hoping the blows that continue to rain down on his back will ease up soon. He's trying to be brave, Sam will only hit harder if he starts to cry, but it just hurts so fucking much, he's not sure he can hold the tears back much longer.

He stifles a moan as Sam's boot lands on the side of his head, where his arms are wrapped.

"Can't take it like a man, Seth? You fucking pussy!" Sam seethes at him. He sounds so..._hateful_..and Seth winces as another kick lands near his head.

"I said I was sorry," Seth pleads. He's said it before, but Sam won't listen. He needs to be "punished" apparently, and apologies will do nothing for him now. There's an awful ringing in his ear and blood dripping down his neck. Seth wonders if Sam has burst his eardrum.

"Harden up, boy. There's no room in the pack for you if you can't stop being so soft." His laugh sounds black and hard.

There's nothing humorous about having the shit kicked out of you, and Seth doesn't know how the hell he is supposed to endure this endless beating without making a sound. Every part of him feels like it is on fire, like he can feel every cut right down to the bone, feel every bruise as it blooms under his skin.

Everything hurts.

Even his heart.

Everyone thinks Sam is the good guy. Even his Mom practically worships the ground he walks on. He used to idolize the older boys; Sam and his group. He can remember being a gangly 14-year-old and wishing that he could be "cool" like them when he was older. And now here he is; finally part of the group he admired so much.

Only it isn't how he thought it would be.

When Seth first started phasing into a wolf, right after his Dad died, it was Sam that came and stayed with him, helping him understand what was happening. He taught him how to control the urge to phase, how to hide it from his Mom, how to sneak out of the house in silence. It was Sam who brought him into the pack and who took the sandy-colored wolf on his first run through the woods.

Sam had been good to him. Then.

Now, as the pain keeps coming, Seth wishes he had seen what a fuck Sam really was.

Because there's no escaping now.

When Sam threatened to kick him out of the pack, Seth knew there was an implicit warning. There's only one way out of the pack; no one leaves alive.

The Pack.

As Seth discovered, it's more than just a group of friends. All of them phase into wolves, and it's this secret that binds them, just as the brands on their arms mark them. To tell is to die - it's the first rule they told him. That, and you can never get out.

Bella Swan is the only person outside of the pack who knows of their double-life existence, and that's only because the pack saved her from being killed by the nomad vampire in the spring. Jacob's in love with her, and everyone thought they'd end up together, only she went running back to Edward Cullen the minute he showed up again. Seth doesn't really know her, but he certainly can't see what makes her so special there's a separate rule just for her. That's the way it goes though - Sam's word is law. Seth knows the only reason Jacob gets this kind of leniency is because he was meant to be Alpha. He's learned to stay out of pack politics.

At first, it was exciting to be part of the pack. The other boys were older, they could buy alcohol and they'd have parties where people got drunk and made out with girls. There were always girls at the parties; Sam's group were the closest thing to celebrities on the Rez, and they had a reputation that spread right across the Peninsula. Kids even came down from Forks when there was a party at Sam's.

They'd walk around the town like they owned it. Everyone knew who they were; all the girls wanted to be with them and all the boys wanted to be like them. Only a few got to be chosen, the best the rest could hope for was to be cool by association.

In the beginning, Seth loved the way being part of it made him feel; like he was invincible. He chose to be shirtless so the brand was visible, so everyone would know he was part of the pack. After the hole his father's death had left in his life, he was only too happy to be part of _something_.

Only this something is confusing, and worrying and sometimes Seth just wishes that it could all go back to how it was before. When he was just an average kid and they were just the cool kids. Now there's wolves and vampires to get his head around. It's like he fell asleep and found himself in the middle of some weird supernatural dream where everything he knew is turned on its head. He's still waiting to wake up.

Seth realizes that Sam has stopped. He lifts his arms from around his head to glance at where Sam is standing over him.

"Don't fuck up again," he spits at him. He's panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat from beating him.

Seth doesn't say anything as Sam leaves him curled in a ball on the cold concrete floor. There are beer stains underneath him and the faint smell of cigarette smoke still lingers in the air from the party they had here a couple of nights ago for Sam and Emily's engagement.

Seth stretches out cautiously, sucking in his breath as every muscle in his body protests. It hurts so fucking much, but not as much as knowing he let Sam down.

It wasn't like he had meant to.

He'd come home from his shift at the store and expected to have the house to himself. When he heard noises coming from upstairs, he'd gone up to see if his sister was home.

The last thing he expected to see when he pushed open her bedroom door was Leah on her hands and knees on her bed, and Sam fucking her from behind.

Seth cringes as he remembers the intense wave of embarrassment that had washed over him at that moment. Sure, he was 'inexperienced' in that department, but catching his _Alpha _and his_ sister_ having sex was mortifying.

Afterwards, Sam had sworn him to silence, which Seth was only too happy to agree to. After all, Sam was with Emily now - they were engaged and everything. Even if Seth wanted to tell someone, it wasn't like anyone would believe him anyway - Sam was the good guy and would never cheat on Emily.

What Seth hadn't counted on was the pack bond; the invisible telepathic bond that linked every member of the pack when they were in wolf form.

It wasn't his fault that he was still new at the whole being a wolf thing, that he was still learning how to keep his thoughts to himself. The image had escaped his head before he'd even realized it had happened. And now the whole pack knows that Sam is fucking Leah on the side.

Seth pulls himself to his feet, wishing that he wasn't the youngest, wasn't the "kid"; wasn't a liability. He's not sure that Sam will ever forgive him for this, no matter how much he apologizes. He's pretty sure tonight's "punishment" isn't the end of it for him, but there's nothing he can do.

As he walks home he tries not to think about Sam and Emily and Leah. He tries not to think about the fact he has patrol later, and will have to keep Sam's assault on him secret as well. Not thinking takes more energy than he has right now. Sam and the others have had longer to get used to sharing their minds with the rest of the pack, and the tricks that keep their thoughts private come as second nature to them. Seth knows he's going to have to get his head straightened out if he's going to keep his place in the pack; the alternative is just another thing he doesn't want to think about right now.

By the time he gets home he already feels a little more comfortable, there's an ache somewhere on his ribcage that probably means there's at least one break, but that will probably have rehealed by morning. The bruises are already fading, the cuts scabbing over, the strange ringing in his ear is gone. Even if there was someone to tell, someone who would believe him, the evidence of what happened tonight is disappearing right before his eyes.

It's a pity the same can't be said for his memories.


	4. Chapter 3

_Betham and Yellowglue make everything better. Thank you to everyone who is reading :)  
_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE**

**

* * *

**John and Nancy Biers sit in Charlie Swan's cramped office at the Forks police station. Their eyes are hopeful, even after all this time. It's been a year since their son, Riley, went missing, but they refuse to stop looking for him, refuse to believe that he's dead. They're convinced someone must know something, and until they get those answers they're not going to give up hope that Riley will one day come home to them.

Charlie doesn't blame them. If it was Bella that had disappeared under strange circumstances he'd still be looking for her, too.

He wishes that he had something to tell them; some new lead from his colleagues up in Seattle. The truth is, a missing small-town kid isn't exactly a top priority, especially when there hasn't been any news on the case for many months. He knows they did their best, but there simply wasn't much to go on.

It's like Riley just vanished into thin air.

"I'm sorry I don't have more for you," Charlie says sadly. He knows they will be back next month, same as always; asking, hoping. As morbid as it sounds, he just wishes someone would find the body so at least the family could have some closure.

"I just don't understand," Riley's mother says, with tears in her eyes. It's the same thing she says every time they come to see Charlie. "Riley was such a good boy. He would never get into any kind of trouble."

Five or so miles from the Forks police station, at the Cullen's house, Alice suddenly stops moving. Her family can tell from the faraway look in her eye that she's having one of her visions.

Edward watches as an image forms in her head. A scarlet-eyed vampire - his face somehow familiar. The image pulls away like a camera panning out. It's not one vampire. There's at least a dozen; all with red eyes and a wildness to their demeanor.

_Newborns_.

Alice gasps, the vision clearing as she forces herself back into the room to face the worried expressions of her family.

"What is it?" Carlisle asks. His normally calm face is concerned, and he places his hand gently on his daughter's arm.

"They're coming here," she says. Her voice is small and frightened as she glances at Edward.

He wishes he could think of something to say to ease her fear.

The name comes to him. "Riley Biers. He's a missing person, originally from Forks. I've seen the posters at Bella's."

"That's who Alice saw?" Carlisle asks, confused.

"He's a vampire now. And he's not alone. There's a group of newborns with him."

"They're coming here," Alice says again, this time in a whisper.

A hushed silence falls over the room. Newborns aren't like normal vampires; they're volatile, much stronger, faster. Dangerous. A group of newborns could easily wipe out the entire family. Even with the talents their coven possesses, any confrontation will be difficult at best. Disastrous at worst.

"What do they want?"

It's Jasper that speaks, but it's the question that is on the tip of everyone's tongues.

"Revenge." Edward doesn't hesitate. Riley might be the one pulling the newborns together, changing them even, but there is no doubt in his mind an older, more experienced vampire is behind this. A vampire with a reason to hate him.

"You think Victoria is behind this?" Carlisle's voice is alarmed. They've been aware of Victoria's presence in the vicinity for some time now, but even with Alice's gift she has continued to elude them. Killing another vampire is not something the Cullens take lightly, but Victoria is a threat that must be eliminated. She's more talented than they had initially assumed, and if she is gathering an army of newborns together, she's also more dangerous than they had anticipated.

"I killed Victoria's mate. She wants revenge." Edward sounds resigned, rather than worried. He didn't take any pleasure in ending James's life, but he knows that Victoria won't stop until she kills him. If it is a battle to the death, he is prepared to face her, and will do whatever it takes to protect his family. Anyone close to him is a potential target for Victoria's wrath.

Edward groans as he finally realizes the real intent of Victoria's plans.

She's going to kill Bella.

"When?" Edward is no longer calm as he frantically rushes to his sister's side. Alice hesitates, and he grabs her around the top of her arms. "When are they coming, Alice?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's been decided." Alice's eyes are sweeping over his face like she is trying to read his mind. Then it occurs to her.

"Bella." Her voice is a whisper that Edward barely hears as he rushes from the room, running out the door and heading to Bella's house.

Under the cover of night, he can run as fast as he likes, but it's still early afternoon so he takes the car, driving well over the speed limit to get to her house in under five minutes.

He sighs with relief the moment he hears her moving inside the old weatherboard house. She's safe.

For now.

Now that he is here, and she's inside - safe and well, he doesn't know what he's going to say or do. They haven't seen each other since she got back from her visit to the Reservation with Jacob the day before. He often finds himself hesitating around her now. It's like he's forgotten how to be himself, or like she's somehow different now.

He waits for a moment, trying to decide what to do. In the end, he simply has to see her with his own eyes and be absolutely certain that no harm has come to her. Slowly, he gets out of the car, walks up to the door and rings the kitsch bell that dangles from the porch roof.

When Bella opens the door, he is almost overwhelmed by the scent of vampire.

"Bella? Are you OK?" Edward rushes inside, holding her tight to his chest, looking around as if the intruder might be standing right inside the kitchen.

"Edward!" Bella pulls away in a huff. "What is going on?"

"Someone has been here." His voice is hard like ice, and he can see the fear begin to settle over his girlfriend's features.

"Victoria?" Bella is clearly frightened; her lip is trembling and there is something shaky about her voice. Edward feels another pang of guilt at her vulnerability. It makes him feel helpless and inadequate. He wants to protect her, keep her safe from harm. Be her defender. She should never have to feel fear. Not again.

He runs up the stairs, following the vampire scent trail to Bella's bedroom. The smell is heavy, clinging to every surface in the room. Whoever it was, was here recently.

Bella has followed him up the stairs. Her eyes are wide with fear as she watches him flit about the room at vampire speed. He's trying to make sense of what the other vampire wanted, what they touched, where they stood.

"You need to come up to the house." Edward's tone doesn't bear arguing with, and Bella nods as she chews on her fingernail nervously. It's an unhygienic habit that Edward despises, but he doesn't say anything. "Bring some clothes, whatever you need, but we have to go. Now."

For once, Bella complies willingly, too afraid to question or argue. She slings the hurriedly packed bag over her shoulder and follows Edward down the stairs.

"Charlie..."

"Don't worry about your father. We'll take shifts to watch the house." Edward takes the bag from Bella's shoulder and hustles her into his car. All he can think about is getting her as far away from that house, and the smell of hate and danger, as quickly as he can.

The drive back to the Cullen's house seems to take longer than normal. Edward is too concerned about getting Bella away from the house to notice the awkward silence that fills the space inside the Volvo. It isn't until Bella is safely ensconced inside with seven vampires that he finally relaxes. He knows his out-of-character behavior has upset her, but he had to get her to safety as quickly as possible.

"Someone tell me what is going on!" Bella looks around in frustration, as the Cullens have sub-consciously formed a protective circle around her.

It's Jasper who speaks in the end, an unwillingness to burden Bella with any further trauma making everyone hesitate. Edward, especially, finds himself lost for words – how does he tell Bella that he is, once again, responsible for putting her in mortal danger.

"Alice had a vision. It seems Victoria is making new vampires. She's going to bring them here."

Jasper's southern drawl is more pronounced when emotions are running high, and he's finding it hard to keep a lid on the fear and anxiety that is quickly engulfing the room. Most of it is coming from Alice, whose gift can sometimes be more of a curse than a blessing, and Bella, who has blanched the color of parchment paper. Jasper can see the tremor in her jaw as she processes what he's told her.

He takes no pleasure in being the bearer of bad news, but he knows that ever since the 'incident' when his instinctual vampire urges almost resulted in Bella's death that he will always be somewhat of a villain in her mind. He doesn't want it to be that way, and he hates himself for losing control, but he knows there's little chance he can ever repair the fledging friendship he once had with his wife's best friend.

Edward moves closer to Bella, reaching out his arm as if to touch or hold her, but he drops it. She's asking all sorts of questions now, and Carlisle, always the diplomat, is calmly answering her as best he can. It seems somewhat farcical that they're standing in the living room, on what could be any ordinary night, discussing a raging homicidal vampire intent on killing her, but they continue to do just that for several minutes.

Bella's concern seems mainly centered on her father, and once again, Edward can't help but think that her disregard for her own safety must surely be symptomatic of more deep-seated suicidal tendencies. Briefly, he considers that is the very reason that she is interested in him in the first place.

Quickly he puts this thought from his mind and reassures Bella that he and his family will take turns to keep vigil over her father. It takes several reassurances that her father's safety is top priority before she stops panicking.

"So…how do we beat this army of baby vampires?" Emmett's booming voice breaks the tense atmosphere in the room.

The Cullens turn to Jasper who has experience fighting newborn vampires. "It won't be easy," he says, but there is a fierce determination in his voice that puts the others at ease, "but it can be done."

There's a discussion that follows. It's hard for Bella to understand most of it because the Cullens are speaking so fast. It's almost like they have their own language - they leave sentences unfinished, and someone else finishes them. Half the time it doesn't even sound like English. Edward and Alice communicate without speaking, an unnerving flurry of facial expressions that convey whole conversations without a single word being uttered. Jasper can feel and manipulate all the emotions in the room, keeping a sense of urgency about the proceedings while still keeping everyone calm. It's like watching a foreign language film on fast forward.

They don't direct any of the conversation at Bella.

In the end, she blurts out, "I want to help, too."

Edward looks at her, aghast. "No."

She ignores him, focusing on Jasper and hoping that some sense of guilt or regret will help her cause. "There must be something I can do."

"No!" Edward is emphatic. "You're going to stay here, where we can keep you safe."

"What about when you need to feed?" Bella's reply is instantaneous and abrupt.

"We'll take shifts." Edward knows his tone is akin to a teacher talking to a small child, but he can't help it. Bella's foolhardiness is exasperating.

"You can't keep yourself fed, guard me, and watch Charlie, all at the same time."

"She's right. You'll need to make sure you're fed. You'll need every bit of strength to fight Victoria," Jasper intercedes.

"I won't leave you on your own, Bella!" Edward says impatiently.

"I won't be on my own." Bella's admission is a whisper, like she's almost guilty of something. "Jake will help."

Immediately, an argument ensues. It's nothing that hasn't already been said before. Bella insists that she is perfectly safe around Jake and Sam, and the rest of the pack. She knows in their wolf form there is little that would stand a chance against them, not even vampires. After all, they didn't seem to struggle to kill Laurent. Edward argues that the werewolves are volatile and dangerous. She's fed up with his open dislike of her friends and his unwillingness to see her point of view, and he is just as tired of her stubbornness on this subject.

Around them, Edward's family look on, trying not to appear like they are watching, and yet finding themselves compelled to see the argument through to the end.

It's Jasper's intervention that eventually decides it for them.

"I think it's a good idea."

Edward doesn't even need to voice how wholly unsuitable and…_wrong_…this idea is. He glares at Jasper, contempt and anger rolling off him. Jacob Black cannot be trusted, and as much as Edward wants Bella to be safe and for Victoria to be eliminated, he can't bring himself to see any positives in this foolhardy suggestion. Bella is _his _girlfriend - he can ensure her safety. Jasper might know about newborns and how to fight them, but he doesn't know Jacob like Edward does.

Jasper pretends not to notice Edward's menacing stance, and explains that the last thing Victoria and her army will be expecting is for the Cullens and the Quileutes to be working together. She knows about the wolves, but she doesn't know how many there are in the pack, and they will have the element of surprise on their side if they form some sort of alliance.

There is a cautious agreement amongst the Cullens. Though they don't relish the thought of working with "The Pack"**,** whose reputation for arrogance and secrecy precedes them, they have already shown their usefulness when they killed Laurent. Perhaps the fact that they have already saved Bella once before will mean they'll be agreeable.

Bella seems relieved to have made a contribution to the plans and promises to visit Sam and Jake in the morning. She knows Jake will not hesitate to do anything to protect her, but Sam is the leader and Jake can't make decisions for the pack.

Edward, livid and angrier than he has ever been before, storms out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank you to Betham and Yellowglue. This weird little story starts to slip away from canon (and into the slash) after this chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reading, especially those of you leaving reviews. This is a story I've had in my head for awhile. It's good to finally get it out. _

**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

**

Billy Black wheels his chair closer to the fridge, pushing himself up on his left hand to reach for a bottle of beer from the second shelf. The rank smell of something forgotten fills his nostrils, and for a brief moment he wishes that he could just deal with it himself.

But that's how life is for him, now. He can't even do simple things like keep his own house clean.

Angrily, he slams the fridge door shut. Most of the time he is content with his lot in life. He's learned to adjust to life on wheels; learned to adapt his routines, his house, and his life to accommodate his wheelchair. But the frustration has a way of sneaking up on him, overwhelming in its sudden ferocity. It's always the little things - not being able to reach something, not being able to participate. Sometimes, the shame at having to ask his teenage son to do the most simple of tasks for him is simply defeating.

If it wasn't for Jake, Billy might have gone insane years ago. The accident that stole his legs also took his beloved wife, and the ache of her loss will never leave him, but it's for his son that he puts on a brave face and soldiers on. Jake is more than just a son now. He's a nursemaid, a cleaner, a cook; and a pair of legs.

Without him, Billy would be lost; trapped in his chair and unable to stay in the house that has been in his family for generations.

Billy sighs. Jake is a good kid - he never complains, never refuses, and when he gets home later and Billy has to ask him to clean out the refrigerator, he knows he will do so without blinking an eye. That's the way Jake is. Dependable. A good kid.

Jake is sitting at Sam's kitchen table. He's watching his Alpha sink back a bottle of beer, waiting for him to say something.

He shared with Sam everything that Bella told him. How the red-headed vampire that has been skulking around is going to come to the Peninsula again, this time to kill Bella. Jake feels himself tensing at the thought of Bella being at risk. How the Cullens want to form some sort of alliance to kill Victoria and the army of vampires she's been making.

Jake's not sure what Sam is going to say. His hatred of the Cullens runs pretty deep - after all, they are the sole reason the pack can change into wolves in the first place. Shape-shifting might be fucking awesome, but it has also come at a price. The scars on Emily's face are a constant reminder that it's also dangerous and while he would never voice it, Jake knows that Sam sometimes resents the fact that they are not just a gang of young men, but a pack of shape-shifting wolves.

Sam puts down his bottle and takes his time to respond to Jake's request that they help protect Bella. Part of him wants to tell the Cullens to fuck off and let them take care of their own messes. After all, the Cullens are bloodsucking leeches, and their mortal enemies.

The other part of him is more circumspect. The truth is, Jacob Black is the rightful Alpha of the pack. He handed the mantle to Sam legitimately, but there has always been a tiny seed of unease in the back of Sam's mind about Jake's loyalty to the pack; or to be more specific, Jake's loyalty to Sam as the pack Alpha. Though he has never used this against him, he knows that if Jake were to stake his rightful claim, there could very well be some sort of showdown, or division, within the pack. It's a risk to his leadership that Sam isn't prepared to take, even if it means occasionally letting Jake get away with shit the others would have to be punished for.

Including Bella Fucking Swan.

Sam isn't thrilled that Bella knows about the pack, and it is only Jake's infatuation with her that stopped him from getting rid of her after they'd disposed of the nomad vampire. By rights, they should have finished her off too, but Sam reluctantly found himself allowing her to know about the pack to placate Jake. It was a moment of weakness Sam is beginning to regret.

Especially now as, yet again, she's managed to bring another vampire to these parts. Sure, she's a pretty little thing with a tight ass and nice tits, but he seriously can't see why the vampires seem intent on killing her. How can one human chick attract so much mayhem? It's like she has some sort of danger magnet and is in constant need of rescuing.

He narrows his eyes. Perhaps this time they'll use her damsel in distress routine to their advantage.

"I think we should help out," Sam says slowly.

Jake feels the knots in his stomach slowly unwind. He was sure that Sam wouldn't refuse him, but still, it's hard to know what Sam is thinking sometimes.

"And maybe help out ourselves in the process," Sam continues. There is something about his tone that makes Jake lean forward in anticipation. "I think getting rid of the red-headed leech is in our best interests, too - especially if she's bringing more bloodsuckers with her."

Jake nods. The thought of more vampires in the area has been making him feel nauseous.

"In fact..." Sam fixes his gaze on Jake, "...wouldn't it be in our best interests if there were none of them around here at all?"

Jake doesn't know what to say in response to that. He thinks he knows what Sam is trying to say, but it seems, well, almost too good to be true.

"You mean...?" He doesn't know if he dares to say it out loud.

_Kill the Cullens, too._

Sam is still staring at him like he's willing him to catch up, to grasp the secret unspoken meaning in his words. Jake's eyes widen as he realizes Sam is serious.

Kill the Cullens, too.

Jake squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, trying to imagine a world where the Cullens don't exist. Where Edward Cullen doesn't exist. Even thinking the vampire's name fills his stomach with a churning hatred that makes him feel hot under his skin. He's never hated anything, or anyone, as much as he hates Edward. Sometimes, it consumes him, spreading its fire through his bones until he can't think of anything else, and then inevitably his body spontaneously phases into the gigantic russet wolf that is his alter-ego. Jake often fantasizes about swiping Edward's head off with one of his huge paws.

A small smile creeps across Jake's thin lips. "Yes," he whispers.

With Edward out of the picture, Bella would be all his. They've known each other since they were kids, and ever since they shared their first kiss together the summer they were twelve, he's been sure she is the one for him. Even when she lived in Arizona he never forgot her, never dated anyone else. Having Bella move to Forks was like a dream come true for him. Finally, she was here and they could be together. Finally, she would be his.

What Jake hadn't anticipated was Bella falling in love with that monster. Fucking Edward Cullen. Wasn't it enough his family had moved back to the area, forcing the shape-shifting on the tribe and wrecking their lives? But no, he had to go steal his girl, too. Not only that, but he had the audacity to leave her. Jake knows he will never, ever be able to forgive Edward for breaking Bella's heart.

Jake suddenly feels like hitting something, but he tries to get a grip on himself and focus on the thought of Edward being out of the picture.

Sure, Bella will be upset, but Jake was there to pick up the pieces last time Edward disappeared - he can be there for Bella again. He'll comfort her, keep her safe, be anything she needs. She loves him, he knows she does, and Jake is pretty sure that if Edward hadn't suddenly made a reappearance in her life, Bella would be his right now. It's just a matter of getting Edward out of the way, again.

Sam watches silently as Jake's grin slowly spreads across his face. He didn't think it would take much convincing for Jake to see the benefits of a vampire-free Peninsula. Bella is Jake's Achilles Heel, after all.

It's times like this that Sam realizes Jake will never be the kind of Alpha that the pack needs. He's too emotional, too quick to fire up - Sam can see that he's letting his heart - and his ego - make decisions for him. An Alpha has to think with his head, think about what is best for the pack and not just the wolf. It's not that he doesn't want Jake to end up with Bella - Lord knows the rest of the pack will be grateful for some peace from Jake's insistent whining about the subject - but Sam sees this as an opportunity to rectify some past wrongs.

Quileute legend tells of the Cold Ones who came to the land in the time of Taha Aki - the last spirit warrior, and the tribal memory of a massacre of their people - the loss of almost an entire generation at the hands of a vampire intent on revenge. The story of the Third Wife and the sacrifice she made to save her people is one that Sam knows by heart.

And now there are more Cold Ones in the area than ever before; and the pack is the largest it's ever been. Sam can't help but blame the Cullens for the burdens and sacrifices the tribe must carry now; on the shoulders of his pack.

He hates the Cullens. His great-grandfather made a mistake making a treaty with them last time they lived here - vampires cannot be trusted. All they do is bring destruction and death to the Quileutes. It's time the tribe stood up to them, turned the tables and made them pay for the past.

The two young men talk some more over another bottle of beer, leaving water marks on the table Emily polished that morning. Jake decides to go home so he can call Bella and let her know Sam's decision before it gets too late.

After Jake leaves, Sam sits alone at the table, smiling to himself as he thinks about how satisfying it will be to exterminate the Cullens.

There's something exhilarating about succumbing to his animal nature. As a human, Sam may be prone to the odd moment of violence, but he'd never kill someone - too messy, too complicated. As a wolf, however, he can do whatever he likes. His wolf form is a huge, predatory beast; a natural-born killer. Sam has never felt as powerful and potent as he does as a wolf on the hunt. Bringing down his prey - the ultimate act of domination - is an experience that is almost spiritual for him.

Deep down, he knows that taking the pack up into the National Park to hunt humans is wrong, but Sam has come to love the thrill of killing. He loves the control it gives him over the rest of the pack - bending them to his will, making them participate, holding it over them. As long as the bloodbaths continue, Sam is secure in his place as Alpha. No-one would dare expose their darkest secret.

That's the other reason the Cullens must be eliminated. If anyone is likely to find out that the "animal attacks" are something more sinister, it is the vampires. With all their gifts, it's a wonder the wolves have gone undetected as long as they have, and Sam is sure that it is only a matter of time before the Cullens uncover the truth. They are a huge risk to the pack, and to Sam there is only one solution.

Jake's proposal tonight has played it all into his hands.

Sam is confident that the wolves will triumph. The pack didn't struggle to kill the dreadlocked vampire last spring, and he remembers with a sudden rush of adrenaline how breathtakingly powerful..._almighty_... he felt when he overpowered the vampire, bit at his bitter-tasting flesh, tore his limbs from his body. Killing the Cullens will be even better - Sam begins to imagine that wiping out_ a whole coven_ of unnatural beings, as inherently _wrong _that they are, must surely be an almostholy experience.

He smiles to himself.

Yes, killing the Cullens would be the most holy experience of all.

He imagines the glory of killing them, one by one. Killing them slowly, prolonging their agony as he shows them how powerful, how victorious the Pack is. Sam knows that he will take great pleasure in finally freeing the Quileute's from the influence of the blood-suckers. Finally,they will have vengeance.

Yes. That is how it will be.

He will be the supreme vampire killer. The Almighty.

It is his destiny to kill the Cullen coven.


	6. Chapter 5

_Much gratitude to Betham who fixes word fail and adds commas, and Yellowglue who holds my hand. Reviews make me smile. Thank you to everyone who leaves one._

**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**

Carlisle Cullen sits alone in his office. The smell of books has always been something of a comfort for him, and it is to his office that he retreats when he needs to think. The walls are lined with bookcases, filled with hundreds, no...thousands of books and medical journals. It's really more like a library - a room filled with first editions and other prized texts any library in the world would be envious of.

He takes a deep breath - unnecessary but still relaxing - and lets the quiet, musty air fill his lungs. He has a lot to think about tonight. Jasper has confided in him that Edward isn't really in love with Bella. Of course, Edward thinks that is what he feels for the girl, but Jasper knows what love feels like. After a century of filtering other people's emotions, he knows in an instant what love is, and what he feels from Edward isn't that. In the beginning maybe, but not now. Carlisle asked Jasper to explain. His response wasn't a surprise: a misguided sense of loyalty and an old-fashioned sense of duty.

Guilt.

Carlisle sighs. He desperately wants his son to be happy. Life can't be easy for him in a house full of couples, and when his eye fell on the new girl at school, Carlisle dared to hope that Edward may have finally found his mate. The fact she was a human wasn't exactly ideal, but Edward's happiness was more important - they would find a way to make it work for them.

Only things have been less than easy. First James almost killed Bella, and then Jasper's "slip up". Leaving Bella almost destroyed Edward and, now that things seem to be resolved between them, Victoria is coming to wreak havoc on their lives. It seems the poor teenagers have had one disaster after another thrown at them. It's no wonder their relationship is under strain.

Jasper's insight is just another complication. Carlisle knows he must keep this to himself - Edward will deny it vehemently, and Carlisle doesn't want to upset him when Victoria's arrival is imminent. Jasper's plan is a sound one, and now the Quileute's have agreed to assist them, Carlisle is cautiously optimistic that they will be able to defeat the army of newborns. They have to focus on Victoria right now. No good would come from sharing what Jasper has told him.

Carlisle sighs again. It's a heavy sound and he suddenly feels weary. He hopes that whatever happens, Edward will realize the true nature of his feelings for Bella before she insists on being changed. He doesn't want to be the one to have to tell Edward that she's not the love of his life.

When morning arrives, Carlisle leads his family to the clearing in the forest where they have agreed to meet the Quileutes. The wolves are already there waiting for them; an intimidating line of huge, predatory beasts.

It's the first time Seth has been this close to the Cullen coven. He knows he should be feeling..._something_...hatred maybe, or fear, but he finds himself oddly intrigued by their flawless pale skin that shimmers in the soft light filtering through the forest canopy above them.

They're stunning.

There's no other way to describe them really - they're far too beautiful to be mere mortals, and Seth wonders how their kind go undetected when they're so obviously something special, something _more_.

Suddenly, he realizes that his admiration could almost be considered traitorous, and he concentrates on keeping his thoughts hidden behind an invisible wall in his mind. It's a trick he's been working hard on since the incident with Sam, and it's not without a lot of effort that he keeps his mind hidden behind the screen of safety. Seth knows after today's "training" he'll be exhausted, both from the physical sparring they've agreed to do with the Cullens, but also just from the sheer effort of keeping his mind to himself for the whole day. It will be a relief to go home and phase back into a human and not have to worry about eavesdroppers in his head.

Around him, the rest of the pack are pacing back and forth on their paws, restless and edgy. Paul is pawing at the ground like a bull waiting to charge, whispers of hatred escaping his mind as he watches the Cullens with loathing in his eyes.

Bella Swan is there, too. She sits on a pile of leaves by the Cullen's four-wheel drive truck, quiet and meek-looking. She looks uncomfortable with the scene before her; the vampires and the wolves lining up to face each other. She looks as though she doesn't know who to keep her eye on, who to watch. Seth imagines it must be an awful feeling to know that you are the cause of all of this; you are the one they all have to protect, you are the one they are all risking their lives for.

Just then, Sam steps forward. To a by-stander, it would look as though he wasn't doing anything, but Seth can hear in his mind that he is conversing telepathically with one of the Cullens. The vampire that answers him looks as though he's a teenager, with a mop of bronze-colored hair and piercing amber eyes that narrow at the wolf as he "listens" to his thoughts. He doesn't look particularly pleased to be there with the wolves, and Seth recognizes him as the infamous Edward Cullen that Jake hates so much.

From Jake's thoughts and endless ranting, Seth had been expecting something akin to the devil incarnate and it's almost amusing to see that Edward doesn't have horns growing out of the side of his head. Actually, he's surprisingly normal-looking - as far as gorgeous, Adonis-like vampires go. Seth shakes his head at himself and wonders where the hell that thought came from, but even then he finds it hard to tear his eyes away from Edward's chiseled jaw and intense expression.

He's never really thought about guys in that way before - certainly he's never described another male as gorgeous - but he's not really into girls, either. At Sam's parties, he gets his fair share of attention simply for being part of the pack, and if he gets drunk enough he might let a girl sit in his lap and kiss him. Once he let a pretty blonde suck him off out behind Sam's garage, but afterwards he didn't ask for her number.

It's not that the idea of a girlfriend isn't appealing. He often thinks about finding someone special - how it would feel to be someone's special person in return, to be their one and only. Lately, it feels like he is always surrounded by people, but he often feels all alone. He loves the idea of having someone to talk to, to take out on his motorbike, to curl up in bed with. The problem is, of course, the pack and all their secrets. Bringing someone into this life simply isn't an option that Seth is willing to contemplate.

Still, as he watches Edward, he can't help but wonder what it would be like to not be alone anymore.

While the pack looks on warily, Edward and Sam continue their strange one-sided conversation - Edward relays to his family that the pack have agreed to help them protect Bella against Victoria, but they don't want the Cullens to think that this changes anything. As far as they are concerned this is a one-time only deal. After Victoria has been defeated, things will go back to the way they have always been - the vampires on one side of the river and the pack on the other.

They might be working together for a mutually beneficial outcome, but they will always be enemies.

A blond older-looking vampire steps forward and pats Edward on the arm in a paternal gesture that makes Seth's heart pang. With his enhanced wolf hearing, Seth hears him say a word of thanks to Edward for "translating" - he then thanks the wolves for agreeing to help. He explains that one of the other vampires has experience fighting newborns - these are stronger, deadlier creatures - and will share his knowledge with them.

There's an odd sense of anticipation and malice emanating from Sam that makes Seth shudder, but that is soon forgotten as the one called Jasper begins to teach them tricks for killing vampires.

It's all about stealth and the element of surprise, and for the next few hours the wolves and vampires put their differences and their hatred to one side and practise their fighting skills. What the vampires lack in size they make up for with speed and agility, and the wolves find themselves having to push themselves to keep up. They run and pounce and tumble through the forest, intent on learning all they can, preparing themselves for the inevitable battle ahead. It's exhausting and Jasper works them hard, making them practice moves over and over again until he is confident of their skills. All day they keep at it; the vampires teaching the wolves how to kill vampires. Seth tries to swallow down the sense of nervousness he feels when he thinks about how difficult the task ahead is going to be.

He does his best to keep up with the others, desperate to prove his worth to Sam, but finds himself wanting to run and fight near where Edward is, close enough that he can see how the fading afternoon light makes his hair glow the color of spun gold.

Edward is the fastest runner of the vampires and Seth is captivated by his speed, the pure strength that exudes from him as he speeds across the forest floor, a rush of sickly-sweet air in his wake. Around him, the other wolves appear intent on the task at hand, and Seth feels guilty as he realizes that his thoughts aren't about killing distant red-eyed vampires, but about getting closer to the yellow-eyed coven from Forks. He knows he is supposed to think of them as monstrous, as evil and as his enemy, but today they have been nothing but polite and helpful.

Seth stumbles slightly as Jake rushes past him, knocking his shoulder into Seth's rump as he passes him to cut off Edward, who is running next to him. Jake has been tailing Edward all day, and the constant stream of angry hate-filled thoughts has been making Seth's head pound. It's like Jake can't think of anything else, can't see anything else but Edward. He's supposed to be listening and learning like the rest of the pack, but Jake is more interested in following Edward. All day he has been getting in his way as he runs, blocking his attempts to train the other wolves, growling every time he tries to speak. Or worse - hovering around Bella, getting her to stroke his coat like a pet.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Edward has stopped running and has turned on Jake. There is a gasp from one of the female vampires, and Seth wonders if that kind of outburst is unusual for Edward.

Jake snarls, pulling up his lips and showing off his sharp teeth. His russet-colored coat bristles as he paces in front of Edward, growling in warning.

Edward takes a step forward, his fists clenched at his side, anger and bitterness rolling off him.

Seth braces himself for the inevitable attack, but Sam quickly commands Jake to stand down. His tone leaves no room for questioning and reluctantly Jake backs away, but not before sending another angry snarl in Edward's direction. The air is crackling with tension and it feels as though everything could explode at any moment.

They call an end to the session after that. Seth is tired and breathless, panting heavily as his wolf tongue lolls in his mouth. His muscles ache and he can feel the burn in his legs. He's grateful for the reprieve, but at the same time he wishes that he didn't have to leave so soon.

As he turns to run back to the Treaty Line, he can hear Edward demanding that Sam keep Jake in line when they come up to the Cullen's house the next day. Safe behind his mind's shield, Seth can't help but smile to himself.


	7. Chapter 6

_Thank you, as always, to Betham and Yellowglue. This chapter is dedicated to Einfach_Mich who wrote a wonderfully blush-inducing rec today on Phase Fics. Link on my profile. Thanks bb x_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

Esme Cullen puts the last plate on the dining room table and takes a step back to admire the array of dishes that she has spent the better part of the day preparing. She feels content and proud of her efforts, not the least bit wistful or regretful - her vampire life is fulfilling without the need to provide nourishment for her family. Bella has warned her about the appetite of the pack; how they can devour plate after plate of food and still ask for more, and she hopes they will like everything that she's made for them. It was strangely comforting to spend the day in the kitchen - cutting, mixing, pouring - skills she thought might have died within her when she was changed.

Despite Edward's reservations about the pack's involvement, Esme agrees with Jasper. They need the element of surprise, the extra numbers, the sheer brute force that the wolves can provide. Victoria and her army are a threat to her family, and Esme will do anything in her power to see that threat eliminated, to secure the safety of her loved ones. Working with the wolves doesn't seem so monstrous an idea if it will result in a victory.

She can hear their Quileute guests arriving at the house. Their wolf paws beat out a steady rhythm on the forest floor as they bound up through the trees to the Cullen residence. There is a subtle shift in the air as they phase; heartbeats change speed, the scent of wolf musk weakens, human voices ring out. Apart from Jacob, she hasn't met any of them in their human form before and she's curious to meet them properly. She also remains quietly hopeful that today's meeting to finalize their tactics won't end in a scuffle between Edward and Jacob, like the training did the previous day.

Edward hasn't been himself since he came back from Italy. At first, Esme thought it was simply some sort of vampire post traumatic stress after his separation from Bella and all the ensuing drama. But now she's not so certain. He's different now; like he's lost and searching for something. She's noticed how he is with Bella. How they're different together now, too. She's not sure exactly what is going on with him, and it worries her.

Edward can't help but grimace as he lets Jacob and his "gang" enter his house. Despite Esme's observation that their scent is weaker in their human form, they still smell bad as far as he is concerned. He's not happy about them being here, but after yesterday's training went so well Carlisle wanted to meet with them again to further discuss tactics and plans. Edward doesn't know why they have to do it _in his house_. Why couldn't they just meet out in the forest where Jacob wouldn't be able to walk about, looking at their things, picking them up and making judgements. Leaving his disgusting dog smell everywhere.

Carlisle sends some encouraging thoughts his way and Edward tries to play the part of the polite and pleasant host, putting on an empty smile and trying to keep his distance from Jacob. Esme insists that their guests eat before they get down to business and, with uncouth enthusiasm, the pack sits at the table and begins to devour the feast Esme has prepared for them.

It makes Edward feel something akin to nauseous to watch them; like little pigs at a trough, all grease and licking of fingers, crumbs and splatters of sauce. Under the pretense of fetching some water, he retreats to the kitchen.

He startles the boy who is standing in the kitchen, staring out the window.

"Sorry," the boy says as he nervously tucks his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

Edward doesn't know exactly what he's apologizing for, but he gives him a curt nod in acknowledgment. The boy shuffles from foot to foot, clearly uneasy, but he keeps his eyes on Edward.

"They're..._eating_...now," Edward says with clear distaste in his tone. "I would hurry if I were you, before they consume it all."

"It's OK. I'm really not that hungry."

Edward is surprised. From what Bella has said, and what he has seen today, the wolves are nothing short of voracious eaters. Esme's made enough food to feed a small town, and still he thinks they'll manage to eat it all.

There's a strange kind of nervous energy coming from the boy. Boy is not the right word - he's a young man, really. Edward guesses that he must be about his own age - 17, maybe 18. Tall like he is, but broader in the shoulders, muscled and filled out instead of lean and wiry. He has the tanned skin they all have, and short black hair that is as much of an untamed mess as his own bronze hair.

"Which one were you?" Edward blurts out. It's disconcerting to know that he spent a whole day with the wolves yesterday and yet has no way of recognizing them in their human form.

"Small. Sand-colored fur," he says hesitantly, like he's almost embarrassed. Edward instantly recalls the wolf - smaller than the others, but faster. He enjoyed running alongside someone who could keep up for a change.

Edward gives the boy a small smile. "I'm Edward." He doesn't know what made him introduce himself, but something about the way the shape-shifter is standing there in the kitchen, apart from the others - vulnerable and yet, almost defiant - makes him curious.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater."

Edward doesn't know what to say next. Now that the kitchen is already occupied by someone else avoiding the carnage currently going on at the dining room table, he can't just hang out here and pretend to be busy. He takes a jug from the cupboard and fills it slowly with water.

Even though his back is to him, he's aware that Seth is watching him, and despite feeling like an eavesdropper he filters out all the noise in his head until he hits on the flavour of Seth's thoughts.

His first thought is how similar it is to listening to Jacob's mind - that feeling like he's only hearing one small part of the frequency. It's like he's being deliberately shut out. It's a most frustrating feeling for someone who is used to having free reign to wander through people's minds whenever he wants, and he pauses for a moment, trying again to feel for some kind of barrier or shield that he could maneuver around. He tries every trick he knows, but can't get a read on anything other than the small slice that Seth is letting him see.

Suddenly, Edward realizes that being in Seth's head is nothing like being in Jacob's head.

Seth is thinking about _him_; how his shirt rode up when he reached up for the jug, the sliver of skin that he caught a peek of - pearl-white against navy cotton. He's wondering what it would be like to trace his finger along the line of his hip, if Edward's skin would feel like marble - smooth and cold. It's not at all what Edward expected to hear, especially after so much time spent in the company of a wolf who loathes him.

It's so personal, so sensual.

Shocking.

And somehow exhilarating.

Edward turns around quickly, stammering out something inane about taking the water back to the table, and flees the room.

Seth's thoughts take a new turn. _Fuck!_

Edward doesn't stay close enough to hear any more, but rudely dumps the jug of water on the table before seeking out Bella in the adjoining living room. She's sitting talking with Esme, and he joins her on the couch, draping his arm around her shoulder in an uncharacteristic display of public affection. Bella smiles at him, and moves herself closer to him. Edward thought that anchoring himself to her would calm the maelstrom of thoughts in his head, ground him in reality. Her body is warm and so close, pressing up against his leg. It should be comforting, pleasant even, but all he feels is claustrophobic.

He doesn't have time to move away before the rest of his family join them, waiting patiently while the wolves finish their meal. He barely hears the conversation around him, still shaken by his encounter with Seth, but something Alice has said pulls him from his thoughts.

"It's like...static. I can't see anything. It happened yesterday as well when we were training. I think it's to do with them."

Static. That's exactly what Edward comes up against when he tries to read their minds. They let him hear what they want him to hear and the rest is...static. It's somewhat alarming to know that both his and Alice's gifts are somewhat thwarted in the presence of the pack, and he tries not to feel alarmed when he considers what this will mean for their rendezvous with Victoria. It's just another reason for him to resent their involvement.

As if his thoughts have summoned them, Sam and the rest of the wolfpack make their way into the living room. The room seems to shrink as they converge, muscled shoulders jostling for room, the reek of wolf filling every space in the room.

There is a round of introductions. Jacob is there, grimacing as he sees Bella cozied up at Edward's side; it doesn't take a mind-reader to see how much he hates Edward. The other pack members are a dizzying blur of lean teenaged bodies, all copper-colored skin and bare chests, matching tattoos.

Edward hardly pays attention. His eyes keep coming back to Seth. He refuses to invade his privacy again, even though part of him longs to just take another glimpse, steal another look into his mind. Part of him needs to know if Seth is still thinking about him.

Seth is quiet and avoids his gaze.

The Cullens and the Quileutes talk and discuss strategies for hours. The pack is nauseatingly polite, attentive even and they make valuable contributions to the discussion. It's almost as if there isn't a troubled past between them, that they aren't enemies. Together, they form a plan to defeat Victoria.

Edward can see in Carlisle's thoughts how pleased he is that everything is coming together so well. There is an air of optimism in the room, and Edward's family seem quietly confident. Esme, always the idealist, is hoping that they might all finally put their differences aside and find some sort of way to be _friends_. Edward holds back a snort of derision. He's tolerating their presence only because the wolves might be useful to them, and because Carlisle asked for his patience. There is no way he's ever going to be friends with Jacob Black.

The wolf in question is still shooting thoughts of hatred at him, an ugly sneer on his face. Edward intentionally pulls Bella closer to him, putting his face in her long chestnut hair for a moment and pretending to kiss her ear. He smiles to himself as he hears Jacob's thoughts go into overdrive. Gloating, he raises his head, but instead of finding himself looking into Jacob's hard, hate-filled eyes, it is Seth's gaze that he falls into.

Seth is looking at him with a strange mix of longing and jealousy, but the moment he registers Edward's awareness he looks away again. The moment is so fleeting, Edward later wonders if he imagined it.

There's something about the young shapeshifter that makes Edward unable to put him from his mind. As the discussion around him continues, his gaze returns over and over to Seth's deep-brown eyes, the dimple in his left cheek, the sharp line of his jaw. It's not attraction, because...because Edward is attracted to females. To Bella. Bella is his girlfriend - she's going to become a vampire, when this is all over he's going to ask her to marry him. No, not attraction - maybe just curiosity, then. Why doesn't Seth hate him like Jacob does? Why wasn't he eating with the pack earlier? Why did Edward enjoy running with the sandy-colored wolf so much?

Edward suddenly has a hundred questions he wants to know about Seth, and reluctantly he has to admit to himself that he's fascinated by him.

While he has been lost in his own thoughts, everyone else has been saying their goodbyes and thank yous. They agree that the moment Alice sees something in Riley or Victoria's future, the pack will come back to the house. In the meantime, they're all on alert, making sure there is always someone watching Bella and her father.

When the pack finally leaves, Bella rides home with Jacob.

Edward doesn't even protest.


	8. Chapter 7

_Thank you to Betham and Yellowglue. I can't write anything without them. _

_Also, thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing and favouriting. I appreciate it very much._

**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

**

Charlie Swan doesn't want to say yes, but he finds Alice Cullen's persuasive powers too potent to ignore. He's not thrilled about the idea of Bella spending a night away at the moment - there has been another attack up in the park, another hiker found dead. _Shredded _would be a more apt description. Just the thought of it makes Charlie want to forbid Bella to ever leave the house again, but Alice has almost convinced him to allow his only daughter to go for a girlie sleepover at the Cullen's house that evening.

It's still so early in the morning, and the caffeine has yet to hit his arteries. Charlie finds himself worn down by the seemingly unstoppable energy of Bella's best friend. He knows he'll probably be working a late one, anyway. With everything that has been happening lately, overtime and double shifts have become the new normal. Perhaps it would be best if Bella was up at the Cullen's with someone to watch over her, instead of being home alone.

"My father is taking the boys for a camping trip down Portland way, so it will just be the girls at home," Alice says with her usual charm. An overwhelming sense of relief comes over Charlie and he realizes that the attacks up in the park were not the worry on his mind. If Edward isn't going to be there...

He nods, reluctantly. "Alright, then. You promise me you girls will stay at home?" he asks. "There's some...dangerous animals up in the Park. Don't go up there."

Alice gives him her sweetest smile. "Of course not."

While Alice helps Bella pack, the Quileutes and the Cullens are already gathered in the clearing that Jasper has identified as the best possible location for the fight. Alice has predicted that the army will be in the vicinity by the next morning, and everyone is on edge and nervous - things are happening much quicker than any of them anticipated.

Edward is waiting for Alice to arrive with Bella, and in the meantime he pretends to be busy talking with Carlisle. They're discussing the spate of animal attacks further up in the park. Another body was found last night, and Carlisle suspects that Victoria might be behind this, too. He thinks she has scouts in the area and they're responsible for killing the hikers. Edward nods, distractedly. The truth is, he barely hears a word his father is saying to him; his thoughts are consumed by the boy he met yesterday.

_Seth Clearwater. _

He spent the better part of the previous night in Bella's bedroom keeping guard over her, but as she slept it was Seth that his thoughts kept returning to. It's not like they even had a proper conversation, but Edward keeps replaying Seth's secret and sensuous thoughts about him over and over. He's heard similar thoughts directed at him before - from fleeting thoughts of admiration to full blown fantasies, but something about the tone of Seth's thoughts was different. It didn't feel intrusive, ridiculous or sleazy. It just felt...he's still not sure exactly how it made him feel, even though he spent most of the night thinking about it. He can identify guilt, though, like he's betraying Bella by thinking of someone else, but he just can't stop thinking about Seth. He has no idea how the boy got under his skin so quickly.

Now, as he stands there trying to pretend that everything is normal, he finds himself wishing the pack would hurry up and phase into their wolf form so that he wouldn't have the sight of Seth's bare chest...right there. The other part of him just wants one more glance, one more look to try and figure out what it is that's captivated him so. It's confusing and more than a little bit disconcerting that a brief encounter could make him feel this way.

Seth isn't looking at Edward. He's shuffling from foot to foot, looking like he doesn't want to be there. Edward wonders if he's nervous about the fight, or if there is something else bothering him. He looks paler than he did yesterday, and there are deep circles under his eyes, like he didn't sleep last night. Edward wants to ask him if he spent the night thinking about him, just like he spent the night thinking about Seth, but he quickly dismisses the thought.

Just then, Bella arrives with Alice. Jasper has a plan to lure the newborn army to the clearing, and Bella quickly agrees to make herself bleed and leave spots of blood like a trail. Edward grimaces at her eagerness and finds the whole idea quite grotesque. He doesn't know how he'll bear watching her cut herself.

It's almost a relief when Jasper then directs him to find somewhere up the mountain for Bella to hide while the fight takes place in the clearing. She argues with him, of course, and wants to stay and help, but Jasper says that she is already helping them immensely by luring the vampires to the clearing. It's far too dangerous for her to be near the action with so many newborns around, and for once Edward agrees whole-heartedly. They have a tent for her to spend the night in and Edward will stay with her; they just need to find somewhere suitably safe and far away.

Sam steps forward and suggests that one of the wolves go with Edward. That way there can be a telepathic link to the others who are staying near the clearing. Jasper agrees - and Sam nods at Seth.

Edward doesn't know whether to be elated or horrified, and he carefully schools his features into an appearance of disinterest. He says a quick good-bye to Bella, whispering to her to be safe while he tries not to think about her blood spilling from her. She seems so small, so petite and fragile as he pulls her into a brief hug. Part of him doesn't want to leave her, but the quicker he gets the tent site set up, the quicker she can join him; far away from battlefields and blood trails.

With a last look over his shoulder at his human girlfriend, Edward walks away from the clearing full of vampires and shape-shifters.

Seth looks resigned as he follows Edward into the forest.

At first, it is awkward. Edward stays out of Seth's head, but he can tell from the boy's nervous energy and the sound of his galloping heartbeat that he knows Edward heard his thoughts the day before. Edward doesn't like the thought of him being uneasy around him and he starts to talk. He's not really a conversationalist; when you can read people's minds it almost seems a redundant exercise to ask questions you already know the answer to, but for Seth he makes the effort.

He feels like an idiot having this odd one-sided conversation, but eventually Seth rewards him with a grunt of agreement, a nod, a chuckle. When Edward asks him what music he likes, Seth finally forgets to be nervous and starts talking back. All of a sudden they are having a real conversation, and it's easy - enjoyable even. Edward learns Seth plays guitar, mostly just acoustic, but he's saving up for an amp and an electric guitar so he can join a band and start playing gigs. He says his idol is Carlos Santana and looks surprised when Edward nods and talks about his latest album. Edward laughs and says he listens to modern music too, though he'll always be drawn to classical music. He tells Seth how he's started composing his own music; something he hasn't even told Bella.

After half an hour or so, they start to ascend the small mountain that rises out of the forest not far from the clearing. Edward knows he would already be at the top by now if he was moving at vampire speed, but he doesn't want to ask Seth to phase and run with him. He's enjoying his company too much, and he's not really sure he wants to be in Seth's head again, just yet. Their conversation moves onto other topics, and for a moment Edward forgets that Seth is a Quileute - his enemy. He's so unlike Jacob; there's no arrogance, no animosity, it's so easy to forget he's one of _them_.

Soon, they come to the summit. They're quite high now and they have a breath-taking view of the valley beneath them. Everything seems hyper-colored; the lushest greens, the brilliant white glow of the snow-capped peaks on the mountains around them, vivid blue sky above. It reminds Edward of a landscape by one of the masters - it's so unspoiled, unsullied and peaceful. It makes them pause for a moment, and they stand side by side and breathe it in, not wanting to speak and spoil the moment.

It's serene.

Edward feels awful when eventually he turns to Seth. "I guess we should put this up now?" His thoughts have turned from the magnificent scenery to the reason that they have to be up there in the first place; Bella. She's down there right now - bleeding - laying a trail to trap newborn vampires. It's too hideous a thought to dwell on, and he hopes that pitching the tent will distract him for awhile.

Seth doesn't seem perturbed by the interruption, and he enthusiastically starts pulling out poles and pegs and bits of tent from the bag that Edward carried on his back while they walked. It's a top-of-the-line model, bought new by Carlisle this week, and it still has that cloying plastic smell to it. They wrestle with the flimsy nylon, refusing to look at the instructions even as they struggle to get it erected. Eventually, after much cursing on Seth's part, and soft chuckling on Edward's, they get the tent up and secured in the ground.

They stand back and admire their handiwork for a moment. The tent has a brown and green camouflage pattern, and blends in perfectly with the hillside. Edward knows it's unlikely any of Victoria's vampires will be scouting this far up the mountain, but he doesn't want to take any chances with enhanced vampire eyesight; and he's confident that, even if any of them did look up this far, they wouldn't spot it. It's not exactly "plush", but it will do. and all they need is one night where Bella can stay far away; safe and undetected.

In a moment Seth will go and fetch Bella, carrying her back up the hillside to obscure her human scent. Edward pretends to tighten the guy ropes, stalling for time. He's not sure if it is Seth's departure, or Bella's arrival, that he wants to delay, but he takes his time, walking around the tent and double checking all the pegs are pushed into the ground.

Seth watches him without saying anything. Edward finally finishes his (unnecessary) task and tries to think of something to say, something to fill the ever-growing awkward silence that has grown where a simple goodbye should have been.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Seth asks him. His voice cracks slightly, and he kicks his foot into the fallen leaves at his feet. Edward doesn't respond for a moment. He's doesn't want to scare him, but lying doesn't come naturally either, and he's still deciding how best to answer when Seth speaks again.

"I'm scared."

"Me, too," Edward replies.


	9. Chapter 8

_Thanks again to Betham and Yellowglue. To the little bunch of readers who are reviewing every chapter - you guys are awesome! _

_Little bit of overlap with the last chapter for those of you wanting to know what Seth was thinking._

**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

**

Sue Clearwater is watching her son. She hasn't seen him this distant since his father's death. He's sitting with her in the lounge watching TV, but he's a million miles away. There's a strange faraway look on his face, and even though his favorite team is playing, he doesn't even seem to register that they are winning. Normally, he'd be hollering so loud, she'd have to remind him that the neighbors do not share his enthusiasm for football.

Another touchdown and Seth doesn't even respond. This behavior is so unlike him. Sue is worried, but doesn't ask him if something is wrong. It's unlikely he would tell her, anyway. He doesn't like her to fuss, and so she watches him in silence. She wonders if something happened at work, or if Leah has upset him again. Maybe he's in some kind of trouble? It's such an unlikely scenario she doesn't really consider it seriously.

There's something familiar about the way he is acting, though. It's like she's seen this before, but she can't quite put her finger on it. Then it comes to her. It's the same way Leah was acting when she first started dating Sam. Sue tries not to dwell on how that ended, and she focuses on what a good friend Sam has been to Seth.

She sits up straight as the thought process finally follows through to its obvious conclusion: Seth has met a girl.

An odd mix of elation and maternal concern washes over her, and she smiles to herself. Her little boy is all grown up, and _in love_. She remembers falling in love with Harry Clearwater when she was just sixteen, remembers how exhilarating it all was, how everything was new and wonderful. It was such a sweet and memorable time, and she feels a sense of excitement for her boy to be experiencing that for himself. She wants to ask him who she is, and share her happiness with him, but she knows he'll just run off, or lie to her and tell her it's nothing, so she keeps her smile to herself.

Seth doesn't notice his mother's concerned gaze, or later, her smug smile - he's lost in thoughts of Edward Cullen.

There's no doubt in his mind that's he's infatuated. He can't stop thinking about him. Edward Cullen invades his every thought, even when he tries his hardest not to think about anything remotely connected to the beautiful vampire.

God, he's just so...perfect. Yes, that's it.

He's perfect.

Seth wishes he'd never set eyes on him.

He wishes Edward would never leave his sight.

It's all so fucked up.

He's so wound up, he can't think straight. When his Mom turns off the TV and gives him a pat on the shoulder before heading to bed, Seth realizes he's thought of nothing else for the past two hours than how stupid he was to let his guard down and let Edward hear his thoughts.

It makes his stomach turn in knots to recall that moment. Where the hell did those thoughts come from, anyway? It's one thing to be admiring a good-looking dude, but another thing entirely to be fantasizing about licking his jaw. Does this mean he's gay? And what does it mean when the dude in question stares at you for the rest of the evening like he can see your soul?

Seth closes his eyes and thinks about Edward's piercing gaze, how it felt to have his amber eyes on him, how naked he felt - like Edward could see the _real _Seth. How fucking wonderful it felt to know Edward couldn't keep his eyes off him, either. Seth is certain he didn't imagine Edward's interest, but he doesn't know what it means.

And then there is the whole vampire fight thing. Any day now,Alice is going to call Sam and they're going to have to fight an army of newborn vampires. Seth has never been so worried in all his short life. Spending the day sparring and play-fighting is all well and good, but Seth can't even begin to imagine how much harder it's going to be to fight against vampires that are intent on killing you. He's worried for himself, for the pack, and for Edward.

Especially, Edward.

When they left the Cullen's house earlier that evening, Sam had Seth ride home with him. At first, the conversation was perfectly normal - small talk about the weather and what a good spread the leeches put on for them, but then Sam started asking him questions. About Edward.

Sam said Edward stared at him "like he wanted to eat you." Seth replays those words over in his head again as he lies on the couch. The idea is not as disconcerting as it should be. It sends a shiver up his spine as he thinks about Edward's mouth on his skin.

Then Sam told him that the pack has a score to settle. That Seth has to do his part. That Sam saw how Edward obviously likes him, and he's to use this to the pack's advantage.

Sam is planning something. Something awful and scary, and Seth hates himself for not asking questions but just nodding and saying yes to his Alpha. Something bad is going to happen to Edward, and Seth doesn't know what to do. It's not like he can talk to any of the others - if Sam is planning something, then Jacob is in on it too, and he can't betray the pack by telling Edward. They'd kill him.

He lies awake all night, his stomach churning and his head pounding, and in the morning he's no more the wiser. In fact, he feels like shit, and plans on sneaking one of Leah's sleeping pills and spending the day in bed, but then Sam calls.

The vampires are coming. They're meeting at Sam's in half an hour to run up to the forest together. Seth hangs up the phone with a heavy sigh and a sense of dread settling on his shoulders. He thought they would have longer, a couple of days at least to get ready - to get his thoughts in order. He doesn't bother to shower, but makes himself a quick sandwich before heading out the back door and down the road to Sam's.

A few hours later, Seth finds himself walking through the forest - with Edward. It's both wonderful and terrifying, and Seth wishes he knew what to say and how to act. At first, he's so nervous he simply can't speak, but eventually the sound of Edward's velvet voice makes him forget the butterflies in his stomach and he finds himself talking back. Edward is surprisingly friendly - he's genuinely interested in what he has to say, he listens -really listens, and Seth realizes that he's never told anyone some of the things that he tells Edward. About how he wants to play guitar in a band - not just around a campfire on the beach - and how he wants to go to College one day. Edward doesn't laugh at him like Sam would, instead he tells him about the places he's studied and what subjects he enjoyed the most. He's not conceited about it, and Seth doesn't find Edward's experience intimidating, it's refreshing to talk to someone who has actually gone and done something with his life. People on the Rez are born there and they die there. No one goes to College.

It's hard work pitching the tent; or rather, it's hard work sorting through the confusing pile of metal poles and camo fabric, but eventually they get it up. Seth tries hard not to think about Edward and Bella spending the night together inside it, safe in each other's arms.

The sound of nylon shimmering in the breeze reminds him of other tents, other people sleeping inside - blissfully unaware they are in danger. It makes him feel sick to think about what he's done, what he has been part of. He'd do anything to turn back time and make all the horror go away. Self-loathing washes over him, making his stomach turn over again and his palms start to bead with sweat. His breath comes quickly - too quickly -and he feels light-headed, like he's going to faint.

He has to tell Edward that Sam can't be trusted, that he's in danger. He can't keep this facade up anymore - it's too much pressure, too much effort to keep the hideous secrets safe. He's sick of acting like everything is normal when inside his head it's anything but. Sam and the rest of them can do what they like to him; he doesn't care anymore, but he can't let Edward get mixed up in this.

Edward has been checking the tent and when he finishes, Seth takes a deep breath, ready to spill out everything that is weighing him down.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" he blurts out. It isn't at all what he was intending to say, but at the last second his nerves failed him. He doesn't want Edward to hate him, to turn on him for being part of the pack's treachery. He couldn't bear seeing a look of disgust or revulsion on Edward's face if he knew what Seth had done. Seth doesn't want to lose this...friendship, not yet.

Edward pauses as if he is trying to decide what to say.

"I'm scared," Seth says. It's the truth. He's petrified - about fighting vampires, about what is going to happen, about losing Edward.

"Me, too," Edward replies quietly.

Seth turns without saying a word and strips off his shorts, tying them to his leg. Behind him he can hear a sharp intake of breath from Edward. He ought to feel embarrassed about his nakedness, but his mind is so full of worry, he doesn't have the energy for modesty.

Edward's reply has rocked him.

It's all happening so fast, like he's on a runaway train and there's no way off. It suddenly hits him that this is real and happening. Suddenly, newborn vampires are the least of his worries.

He's on the verge of tears as he runs into the forest. He doesn't look back at Edward. When he's sure he is out of sight, he leaps into the air and phases into his wolf-form. It doesn't take much effort; the adrenaline is already racing through his veins like fire, and all he has to do is pull the heat to his heart. It burns him from the inside out, cracking his bones as the wolf explodes into the air in a snarling blur of sandy-colored fur.

Immediately, his mind stretches to accommodate the voices of his pack. They're in wolf form now, patrolling the area around the clearing. Sam's mental voice seems louder than normal. Seth wants to yell at him that he hates him, hates him for everything he's made him do, hates him for making him not good enough for Edward. Instead, he takes a deep breath, puts his mind's barrier in place, and lets Sam know that everything is fine - he's coming back down to get Bella now. Sam acts like Seth is doing a great job - he sounds excited and amped up for the fight, like he's actually looking forward to it. It makes Seth feel sick.

Jacob's thoughts are not so complementary, however. He's insanely jealous that Seth is going to be carrying Bella up the mountain and staying up there with her and Edward. He's growling at him in his mind, and Seth resists the urge to rolls his eyes at his childish antics. Seth is not remotely interested in Bella - in fact, he can't really see what all the fuss is about. She's just a girl.

Later, Bella is perched in his arms, obviously embarrassed by the fact the young shape-shifter she barely knows has to carry her like a baby up the mountain. She feels so light and fragile in his arms, and she's no effort to carry, it's just kind of awkward. Her long hair tickles irritatingly on his shoulder as he half-jogs through the forest. Seth doesn't try and talk to her, he just concentrates on getting back up the mountain as quickly as possible; back to the campsite, back to Edward.

After what seems like forever, they finally emerge out of the trees and into the clearing, where Edward is waiting for them.

Seth deposits Bella on the ground, and he watches silently as she runs to Edward. He wants to close his eyes so he doesn't have to watch Edward gather her up into his arms, but he doesn't want to take his eyes off him.

Edward is all smiles for them both; dazzling, breath-stealing smiles, and Seth lets himself imagine that Edward's lingering gaze is for him, and him alone.


	10. Chapter 9

_Thank you to Betham and Yellowglue for their help and friendship. I posted CH8 during ffn fail so apologies if you didn't get the update email. I got a bit distracted by Nano so this is later than I intended. Thank you to everyone who is reading & reviewing._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER NINE

* * *

**

"I'm worried," Alice says to Jasper. Her voice is quiet and her forehead is creased with worry lines. Everything is fuzzy; black and white static where her visions usually fall. It makes her nervous to not be able to see _anything_. Her gift is such an inherent part of who she is that she finds it difficult to function without it's benefits. She tells Jasper she feels dizzy and off-centre.

Jasper sends out a wave of calm to blanket her. He's feeling confident. The plan is sound, they have the numbers and the element of surprise. While he is not looking forward to fighting with newborns again, he doesn't think they need worry too much. Working with the wolf pack isn't so bad after all. If he ignores the tumultuous wave of emotions that emanates off them - particularly Jacob - it's almost bearable.

Jasper pulls Alice into his arms, assuring her that all will be well.

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly.

Seth phases back into his wolf form while Edward gets Bella settled in the tent. He scouts around the area in a wide circle, keeping his senses on high alert in case Victoria decides to arrive earlier than Alice has foreseen. He tries to stay as far away from the clearing as possible, so he doesn't have to think about Edward and Bella lying together on her sleeping bag, but every few circles he passes by close to the tent - just to double check the area is clear, of course. One time, he can just make out the sound of Edward's deep voice reading to Bella. It makes something deep in his chest hurt, and he makes his patrol area wider after that.

The rest of the pack is in wolf form. They're out running too, and are going to take turns keeping vigil during the night. Seth is to stay up there with Edward and Bella to keep watch. Sam tells him to get some sleep as well, but Seth doesn't know how he'll manage that with everything that tomorrow will bring.

Soon, the sun's orange afternoon glow fades away, and Seth watches as darkness slowly falls into place. He has always liked being in the forest at night. The air tastes sweeter in the dark, and he likes listening to the sound of the night creatures waking up. Everything is so still, he can almost feel the snow forming on the air. For a moment he imagines that he is a real wolf, that he doesn't have all his human worries.

He keeps running but slows his pace, drinking deeply from a small stream before heading back in the direction of the clearing.

_Seth? Are you out there?_

The sound of Edward's voice in his head is both shocking and exciting, and he gallops up the mountain, bursting into the clearing in a rush of wolf-musk air and damp fur.

Edward laughs at his dramatic entrance, and Seth bounds up to him, shaking himself like a dog so the dew droplets from his coat spray all over Edward. This earns him a flick on the ears and Seth laughs in his mind, crouches low and pounces. Edward sees Seth's plan and dodges out of the way at the last second, chuckling as the confused wolf chases his own tail looking for him. They play 'tag' for a few minutes; the still night air is full of the sound of wolf paws bounding and skidding in the damp earth, and Edward's laughter.

Seth loves the way Edward's face lights up when he smiles.

Seth is panting heavily, and feeling fatigued after a couple of hours spent patrolling the area, and eventually he flops to the ground. To his surprise, Edward sits beside him, even though the ground is cold and covered in night dew. He's so close, within reach of his paws, and part of him aches to move closer, to feel Edward's body against his coat. He's pretty sure he didn't let that thought out, but just as he thinks it, Edward's hand comes to rest on the thick fur ruff at the back of his neck.

It's the first time they have touched.

The weight of Edward's fingers threading through his fur is cool and comforting.

Perfect.

It's so quiet, it's almost as if they are the only ones in the world. Edward doesn't say anything, and Seth tries hard not to think of anything other than how content he is right now, in this moment. As they sit together in the dark, soft snowflakes begin to drift on the air. Edward pokes his tongue out and catches one on his tongue.

It's Bella murmuring in her sleep that breaks the moment. Edward says he's going to check on her - make sure she is warm enough. Seth had almost forgotten she was there, and he tries not to feel disappointed as Edward gets up and leaves him. He walks over to the forest edge, to the huge fir tree where he left his clothes, and with a heavy sigh leaves his wolfskin behind.

The jeans and hoodie feel rough and unfamiliar against his skin since he spends most of his time wearing shorts and little else, but even a werewolf with an elevated body temperature needs some protection against the snow. It hasn't gotten any heavier and is barely settling on the ground, but the air is colder up here, and he's thankful that he thought to bring the extra layers with him.

Edward brings a small blanket back with him and spreads it on the ground for them to sit on. He says Bella is fine; Alice made sure she had plenty of warm clothes and the sleeping bag Carlisle bought for her is fit for Arctic conditions. He doesn't think she'll wake until the morning.

They pause for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say. It's different now that Seth is human again. Like it's somehow more _real_.

Seth feels...safer, knowing it's only Edward in his head. He's never really thought about how the pack bond makes him feel; but it definitely isn't a feeling of safety. God, Sam is anything but safe.

"He.._hurts _you?" Edward whispers. His voice is full of concern, but underneath there is a brittleness that makes Seth wrap his arms around his knees before he slowly nods. He didn't mean to let that thought escape - it just slipped out! Fuck! Why the hell can't he keep his head straight. He's never told a living soul about Sam's "punishments", and now Edward knows, now he's going to be in even more trouble. As if he isn't already in enough shit as it is!

Edward curses under his breath, his fists banging against the plaid wool underneath them. He glances at Seth and the young shape-shifter cringes when he sees the look of pure fury that crosses his face. The anger - it's not for him though, Edward's arms are around his shoulders now. He's whispering words against Seth's neck - it sounds like an apology, a promise to make Sam pay for hurting him and making him scared. There's no reason to be scared. Don't be scared.

Seth nods again, and puts his hand over Edward's arm, holding him there. He is scared though. So scared.

Later he will try and figure out if it was the ball of fear in the pit of his stomach, or the sudden rush of adrenaline through his veins, that made him turn his head. Whichever was responsible, Seth doesn't really care - for in that moment, he finds himself kissing Edward.

Somehow his lips are pressed up against Edward's mouth. His lips are cold, like ice, and hard. It's so different from the hot, wet kisses Seth has shared with girls who smell like alcohol and cigarette smoke. For a moment, neither of them move. Just as Seth begins to panic, Edward starts to kiss him back.

They're kissing now - really kissing. Edward's hand has found it's way to the back of Seth's head, and Seth opens his mouth when Edward's tongue runs along his lips. It's wonderful and glorious, and Seth never wants this moment to end. Edward hears his thoughts and groans against his lips. It's a sound so thick with pleasure that it makes the heat that's rising inside Seth spread out along all his limbs; it's like liquid euphoria is running in his veins. He's high; high on Edward and his kisses that taste like ice and sugarcubes.

The kiss starts out tentative; like all their interactions have been, but soon they both fall into the sensation, nothing has ever felt as right as this moment. There's no hesitation anymore, the need is burning through them both - everything is happening so fast, but they don't care. They could both be dead in the morning. They can try to be as brave as they can, but the truth is, tomorrow an army of newborns is coming here intent on bloodshed.

All they have is the moment.

Seth finds himself pushed back into the blanket and Edward is hovering over him. He looks at Seth as if he is seeing him for the first time.

"It's not like this with her," he says, with something that sounds like astonishment in his voice.

Seth's breath is coming fast, quick puffs of silver mist floating into the air above him, and all he can think is that he wants Edward to kiss him again. "Do you love her?" he asks. He thinks he should probably feel jealous, or angry that Edward is thinking of Bella when he is lying here with him, but he can't even bring himself to care. If Edward wanted to be with her, he'd be in the tent instead of out here under the stars and the snow.

Edward doesn't say anything for a moment. Seth stares over Edward's shoulder at the sliver of moon shining in the black sky above him. He doesn't want Edward's face to tell him a truth he doesn't want to see.

"I thought I did," Edward says softly. "I want to keep her safe. I don't want to hurt her again, and all of this is my fault - I have to protect her."

Seth feels a sense of relief as he hears the undercurrent of guilt in Edward's voice.

He doesn't love her.

"She makes me feel nervous," Edward says in a rush before crashing his lips to Seth's again. Seth wonders if Edward has ever kissed Bella with this much passion, this much urgency and need. He'd hurt her for sure, and Seth wonders if it's just the physical disparities between them that Edward was talking about. He can't imagine how awful it would be to have to always hold yourself back, to have that constant fear of accidentally hurting someone.

To not be able to be yourself.

He slips his hand under Edward's shirt and pulls him closer, until their chests are touching. Edward's ice-cold skin is like marble under his hand; even harder than his fantasies had imagined. His body is strong, impenetrable, like the stone walls of a fortress. Seth has never felt safer.

They lie on the blanket, long legs entwined together, and kiss until Seth runs out of breath. The fire inside him is glowing white-hot, burning him alive with pleasure. It races through his veins, making him think of fireworks exploding in the sky. He's never felt anything like this before, and it's glorious.

Edward raises his head. He's looking down at him again, and Seth sees the desire that's making his own blood boil, glowing like fire in Edward's eyes.

"When this is all over..."

Seth cuts him off, and puts his fingers over Edward's lips.

"Don't."

Seth clenches his eyes shut. There is nothing else he would rather hear in all the world than Edward promising him forever. He imagines him saying that he'll leave Bella and let Jake have her, that he'll take care of Sam and all his threats, that despite all the reasons why they can't have a future together he wants Seth to be his.

He can't bear for Edward to make promises he can't keep.

All he wants is just this moment.

Just this moment safe in Edward's arms.

Just this moment to forget he still hasn't told him about Sam's plan.


	11. Chapter 10

_Thank you once again to Betham and Yellowglue for their wonderful help and for holding my hand. I'd be lost without them. I am currently working on a collaborative project with Faite-comme-moi for the Two is Better than One slash contest. Check out our new profile ~sweetmoi , we'll be posting our story within the next week or so._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added Fire in the Blood to their favourites. I'm so very grateful for the support. This is a story I have been thinking about for some time and it's exciting to finally have it all posted. Yep. This is the last chapter. I'm a little nervous, truth be told. Enjoy x_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER TEN

* * *

**

Edward gently shakes him awake. He was dreaming about being buried in snow - it's fading away already, but there is a lingering feeling of being crushed by the cold and slowly freezing from the inside out. He gasps and starts to shake the snow off before realizing the weight on his arm is Edward's hand.

"It's almost dawn," Edward says apologetically. Seth is still curled into Edward's side, but he doesn't remember falling asleep. Reluctantly, he sits up. In the strange kind of half-light, just before the sun appears on the horizon, everything is fuzzy and gray.

Suddenly, he remembers everything that happened last night and everything that will happen today. It's like a cannonball exploding across his mind, and his stomach drops with fear.

"I have to go," Seth says, hurriedly. He's already half undressed, tying his jeans to his leg as quickly as he can. Sam is probably wondering where the hell he is - he was meant to check in hours ago. He pauses, knowing he ought to say something, acknowledge what happened last night, but his mind won't co-operate.

Edward seems to understand. He's on his feet and reaching for Seth's hand. He squeezes it briefly, his eyes saying everything he can't find the voice for, then turns and heads in the direction of Bella's tent. Seth runs into the forest, and phases into his wolf.

He concentrates on keeping everything hidden safe in his mind before he reaches out to the pack. The others are there - they're waiting. Alice says it will be soon. Seth starts to run down to them, but Sam orders him to stay with Edward and Bella. Seth doesn't want to - he wants to fight, he doesn't want to be the runt of the pack left behind; he doesn't want to spend the day 'watching' from afar.

But, what Sam says may as well be law. He has no choice and with a petulant 'yes sir'**,**he turns around and heads back in the direction of the clearing.

And Edward.

He doesn't know how he's going to be able to spend the day with him after everything that happened last night. How is he going to cope without touching him, without kissing him, without falling at his feet and begging him for more?

He takes up his patrols of the area again, looking for any sign of vampires, but the only sweet scent on the air is Edward.

He stays out in the forest, far away from the clearing, far away from the memories of kisses and whispers. He watches the sun rise in the sky, and waits.

Victoria's army arrives an hour later.

In the pack's collective mind, Seth can see everything.

There are so many - a seemingly endless wall of scarlet eyes and stony flesh. They hiss and charge, rushing through the clearing where the Cullens are waiting. The sound of stone crashing on stone reverberates through the air. Seth can't tell who is who. The wolves watch and wait, and then, when the newborn vampires least expect it, they join the fight. It's frantic and furious. Flashes of dark fur, the sound of snarling wolves, howls of pain.

Seth rushes to the clearing, but Edward has heard him coming.

"Get in the tent, Bella," he says, urgently. Seth hears the sound of the tent zipper, but doesn't take his eyes off Edward.

It's happening - it's really happening. At the bottom of the mountain, their family and friends are fighting an army of newborn vampires. This isn't a game anymore.

Seth feels overwhelmingly helpless, petrified to the point where he's forgotten to keep breathing.

"Focus," Edward says as he crouches down next to him. Edward puts his hand on Seth's neck and pushes his fingers through his fur. The contact is instantly calming, and Seth tunes back into the pack, careful to leave his mind open to Edward.

It's like they're there; seeing it firsthand through the wolves' eyes. It's gut-churning, watching a vampire come rushing at you - screaming profanities, intent on the kill. They flinch and gasp as the battle around them unfolds in a sickening blur of blood and crunching flesh. Vampires are being killed, and they can only hope it's none from their side. Vampire flesh smells sickly sweet, like overcooked sugar.

Seth suddenly realizes that what he's smelling isn't on the battlefield, but near. They are vampires close by. Edward is on his feet in an instant.

They hear them at the same time. Two sets of feet running up the hill. Two vampire minds.

"Victoria." Edward hisses as he recognises the thoughts of the red-headed vampire he met briefly last year.

Seth is surprised by the sudden burst of anger and determination that floods his veins. There is no way that _bitch _is going to hurt Edward, or Bella. He doesn't have to time to be nervous, already a plan is forming in his mind.

Seth pushes out his thoughts and shows Edward a rocky outcrop that's further down the mountain. Edward seems hesitant to leave Bella, but Seth's idea is a good one. They can't afford to let the vampires get close to her, but maybe they can use the terrain to their advantage and ambush them before they make it up this far.

Seth bounds off into the forest with Edward close behind. They reach the rocks just in time to see the two vampires emerging from the trees. The red-headed vampire sees them first and lunges for the safety of a nearby tree. Her male companion is just a kid - maybe the same age as them, and she urges him forward. His eyes blaze scarlet with hatred, and Seth growls as he steps toward them.

The world narrows down to one vampire - it's all Seth can see, this crazed and deadly threat to Edward.

Edward is talking, trying to reason with him. He recognizes him somehow, uses his name - Riley; tries to convince him that Victoria is using him, that she's just after revenge for James's death. Seth barely hears a word that Edward utters, he's so intent on keeping Riley in his sight. He begins to imagine him lying in a pile of broken limbs, burning in a fire of purple flames. Exterminated.

For a moment, it looks as though Edward might have succeeded in talking him down, but then Riley snarls and leaps. Edward has already seen the decision in his head and he's in the air, meeting the boy-vampire head on before Seth can even move. It's so fast Seth can barely see who is hitting who - it's all a blur of pale limbs, the sound of cracking concrete echoing against the rocks behind them. It's awful to watch, and Seth paces around anxiously, trying to keep an eye on Victoria, while still watching the two vampires wrestling on the ground.

Part of him wants to rush in and help Edward pin Riley down so they can finish him off, but in his head, Sam's words are replaying over and over. He can feel the weight of his Alpha's orders heavy on his soul, and the bond that ties him to the pack. This is what Sam wants - for Edward to suffer, perhaps even to die. If it was any other of the wolves up here with Edward right now, they'd just let everything take its course. There would be no hesitation - they'd take the easy option and just let the other vampires finish him off.

If it were Jacob, he'd probably be helping Riley.

This is what Sam wants.

This is what is best for the pack.

While Seth hesitates, Riley has gained the upper hand. He has Edward in a headlock and there is a sickening screech, like nails on a blackboardas he continues to twist Edward's head. Edward yelps in pain.

A split-second later, Seth is flying through the air. His teeth clamp down on Riley's neck, and he pulls him off Edward. They fly into the ground with a heavy thud, but it's Seth who gets to his feet first, his gigantic paws pushing down on Riley's shoulders. The vampire is struggling, snarling and gnashing his sharp teeth at him. He screams hate-filled words at Edward, and Seth snaps.

The vampire flesh burns his mouth as he sinks his wolf teeth into Riley's neck. He doesn't hear Riley's pleas for Victoria to come to his aid, doesn't hear the venom gurgling in his throat as he rips out the vampire's larynx, doesn't hear the sudden silence of death. He bites and tears at what remains of the vampire, obliterates him into an unrecognizable mound of pale stone and glistening silver venom. All that matters is that Riley isn't hurting Edward anymore.

It's the first time he's taken pleasure in killing something.

When he finally comes to and realizes Riley is gone, he looks around and finds Edward standing over the body of Victoria. Seth hadn't even been aware that they were fighting. Edward takes a lighter from his pocket and sets her remains on fire, before walking over and doing the same to Riley. His face is expressionless as purple acrid smoke fills the air.

"Phase for me," Edward says, quietly.

Seth finds it hard to think about being a boy again. His human self seems far removed from the carnage his wolf is capable of, and it's not until he thinks about the feeling of Edward's lips pressed against his, that he is able to phase back.

Edward pulls him into his arms the second Seth has finished tugging on his clothes. They cling to each other for what seems like hours, offering up silent words of thankfulness that both of them have survived. That they still have each other.

Edward's kisses are fierce, and Seth feels like he's being devoured. It's a slow, sensuous death that tastes like victory and sweetest relief; his mind fills with images of champagne bubbles and snowflakes.

As much as he never wants this moment to end, he knows it can't last - he needs to phase back to a wolf so he can see what is happening down with the others.

He needs to tell Edward.

"I'm sorry," he says softlyas he moves out of Edward's arms. Edward looks at him questioningly, and Seth burns the image of his amber eyes into his mind. Golden eyes that stare at him as if they can see right through to his soul, eyes that mirror the same knee-weakening desire that he feels when he looks at Edward.

He doesn't know if Edward will ever look at him like that again.

Then he opens his mind and everything is there for Edward to see. Seth flicks through all his memories. Every moment of horror, every despicable thing that he has done under Sam's command - it's all there for Edward to see. He shows him who he really is; not the vulnerable boy that needs his protection, not the inexperienced lover who steals kisses from him in the dark, but the real Seth. The monster. The liar. He shows him the conversation he had with Sam. Shows him what Sam is capable of.

Edward buckles over as the deluge of images and thoughts hit him. He's sucking in air like he's drowning; it's so much to take in, so many assumptions burning up into thin air as the treachery and deceit becomes apparent.

Seth isn't sure if Edward is capable of taking anything else, but he pushes one last stream of memories at him. That moment he first laid eyes on Edward; the vision of him shimmering in the soft light, how beautiful he looked with his pale, flawless skin and his gold-colored eyes - how it felt to fall in love with him in that very first instant. Seth shows him the intensity of everything he feels for Edward, how the evening he spent in Edward's arms was the happiest night of his life, how much Edward means to him, how perfect he is.

Edward whispers his name, but Seth is already moving away, pulling at his clothes. He doesn't even wait to remove them properly, and they fall in tatters to the ground as the wolf runs into the forest. He doesn't answer Edward as he calls out to him.

Edward stares after him for a second, still trying to process everything Seth has shared with him. How could he have been so stupid, to accept the Quileute's offer of help at face value? He knew in his gut that there was something not right about the whole situation - but he went along with the plan, lulled into a false sense of security by Jasper's experience and Carlisle's assurances that they needed the extra numbers. He should have known something was amiss when he realized they were capable of keeping their thoughts from him, and that Alice's gift was affected by them, too.

Sam Uley is evil. There is no other word for it, and Edward shudders as he thinks about everything that bastard has done. How he hurt Seth. The hatred he feels for Sam is indescribable - even what he feels for Jacob is nothing compared to this. Rivalry over a girl seems so pathetic and childish now.

The thought of his family fighting alongside a pack of wolves who are going to turn on them makes him feel ill - he has to get down there, he has to warn them, he has to find Seth.

Seth.

Before he met Seth, he thought he knew what love was, he thought he knew everything about himself and what he wanted. In just a few days, Seth has made him more confused than he's ever been in his life, and yet, he's never been so certain of his own feelings.

He turns, intent on heading back to the tent. Bella can't be left up there on her own, who knows what evil things the pack might do to her. But she's already there, standing at the bottom of the rock formation - she never does what she's told.

He doesn't know how long she's been there, and what she's seen. He starts to speak to her, but words fail him. She just shrugs. "I knew before you did," she says.

He grabs her hand and pulls her after him. "We have to get down there."

They run as fast as Bella's human legs will allow. It's a slower pace than Edward would like, and eventually, he throws her on his back and carries her down the hill.

Eventually, the forest floor flattens out and they approach the clearing. Edward is relieved to hear the internal voices of his family. They're all still alive, but there is smoke in the sky and the whole area reeks of death.

Edward approaches cautiously, not sure what he's going to find.

Around the clearing there are purple fires; a dozen, maybe more. His family are scouting the area, picking up pieces of dead vampire and adding them to the death pyres. The pack are still in their wolf form, and Edward arrives just in time to see Sam attack the last remaining vampire, decapitating him with one sweep of his giant black paw.

There is a victorious shout as the vampire's body falls to the ground, and the wolves join in, howling as if they all share the one voice. It makes the hair on the back of Edward's neck stand up.

He turns to Bella and urges her to stay hidden in the trees. He wishes he had more time; time to apologize, time to ask for her forgiveness. He wishes he knew what to say that would make her believe him. All he can do is make her promise that she'll stay out of sight - that, no matter what she hears, she has to stay out of the way.

She nods, and he doesn't wait any longer. He walks into the clearing.

_Well, look who's come to join the fight, boys._ Sam's mental sneer grates on Edward's mind, but he chooses to ignore him. His eyes are scanning the grassy field, looking for a sandy-colored wolf, but his heart feels empty and he already knows Seth isn't there. He tries not to think of all the worst-case scenarios.

The wolves start moving. At first he thinks they're advancing on him, but then he realizes they're pairing themselves off with members of his family. A wolf for every vampire; mismatched pairs spread out around the field. Edward can hardly believe his eyes - the wolves are lining up their prey, preparing for the _real _battle. They have the element of surprise, and they know exactly how best to kill a vampire; after all,Jasper taught them everything. Edward has relied on Alice's gift for so long, it takes a second for him to remember that she is completely unaware of what is about to happen.

Sam is walking towards him now; a gigantic black wolf with cold, yellow eyes, his hackles up and his muzzle drawn back in a snarl.

"Run!" Edward screams at the top of his voice. He can only hope his family heeds his warning. He can't give them anything more.

He charges at Sam, hoping to catch him off guard, to get the first hit in before the pack leader realizes that he knows about their plan.

Sam is only a few feet away, but it seems to take forever for him to cross the trampled grass between them, to leap into the air, to throw himself at the wolf who wants to kill him. Every step seems like a million miles, and Edward feels the air rushing past him as if he's entering a vacuum devoid of everything except the huge black shape looming in front of him.

It's as if time has stopped.

A blur of gold flashes past him. Where Sam was standing there is now a confusing tangle of growling fur - black and sand. Edward is already in the air and he lands on nothing, rolling on the ground and coming up in a defensive crouch.

It's hard to see where one wolf starts and the other ends - they're tumbling over each other, locked together by their massive paws, snapping their jaws at each other. It's savagery in it's most pure and instinctual form. Brutal.

The sound of teeth connecting with soft flesh makes Edward sick with worry, but he can't tell which wolf is leaving bright red blood on the grass. With every spin and twist, the scarlet stain that covers both bodies gets bigger, and Edward soon realizes that this is a fight to the death. One of these wolves is not going to survive.

Around him, the rest of the pack are attacking - the ground shakes as giant paws hit the ground, the air suddenly filled with the sound of snarling wolves. He can hear shouts of warning, feet running, the sickening clash of sharp claws and stony flesh. He wants to see what's happening, but he can't take his eyes off his wolf.

Seth turns his head then, and holds Edward's gaze.

Edward realizes he never had a chance to tell Seth how he feels.

The small, sandy-colored wolf closes his eyes.

Edward wonders what the hell he is doing.

No.

_No no no no no no!_

Edward runs as fast as he can, but he's too late.

Sam delivers a blow that crushes all of Seth's internal organs.

The pain radiates off his mangled body like a sound wave.

Every wolf in the clearing stumbles as it echoes through the pack bond. It's enough to give the Cullens a moment's advantage, and there are yelps of pain as the vampires fight back.

Edward doesn't hear anything except the sound of Seth's slowing heartbeat.

Seth's body has spontaneously phased back into his human form. Edward's heart cracks in two as he sees the awful gaping hole in his chest, and all the blood. So much blood. It smells like copper and seeps onto the grass beneath him in a sickening pool of red.

Edward kneels by his side and cradles Seth's head in his arms. The sound of wolves being defeated fills the clearing, but Edward is only aware of Seth. He's dying, bleeding out as he lies in Edward's arms.

This can't be happening.

Seth's eyes flutter open, and he manages a faint smile as he sees Edward above him. He makes a coughing sound like he's trying to speak, but Edward puts his fingers to his lips.

"I know. I love you, too."

It's the last thing Seth hears before the darkness claims him.

Edward pulls Seth's broken body into his arms, holding him close to his chest like he can somehow will him back to life. His beautiful face is untouched and peaceful - like he's sleeping. Edward simply can't understand how Seth can be _gone_. They had so little time.

Everything around him is the color of blood.

Someone is screaming.

He doesn't look up when Sam approaches.

He never sees the giant wolf raise his paw and deliver the fatal blow. 


End file.
